Coming Back
by Sacredfire44
Summary: The battle with The Dark Forest is over and the clans have survived. But that does not mean that everything is fine for the clans. An old character returns to us, and Jayfeather is as happy as can be, but can his brother overcome his problems as well? And will the warrior clans be able to sustain their peaceful relationships?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors. If I did, Jayfeather would have stayed with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and Heathertail would have had Lionblaze's kits a long time ago.**

**So I just started writing. This is my first story, and I am still mapping out the plot. I am so sorry that it is so short, but this IS the Prologue. It always helps to tell me good ideas for my story. If you have any ideas for names, it would really help! Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Many starry figures moved among themselves, muttering quietly. Each was asking what they should do in return to the Tribe of Endless Hunting for helping fight the battle against The Dark Forest. A Blue she-cat with blue eyes steps to her feet and howled, loud enough for all cats to hear,"The Tribe Of Endless Hunting helped us in a time of need. Without their help, all of the clans as we know it could have ceased to exist! We **MUST **return the favor!"

A black she-cat rose from the group. "How do you say we do that, Bluestar? Does anyone have any ideas?"

A flame colored tom stood to his paws, his green eyes seemed to sparkle in the starlight. His voice rang out into the clearing,"I think we should give one of them the chance to live again. Apparently, Jayfeather was very close to the one named Half Moon. It may be good for her to live again."

Many of the cats nodded. Bluestar, along with the black she-cat, sat down. A silvery she-cat stood up and added,"I will take the message to them right away. Thank you, Firestar, Bluestar, Yellowfang."

With that, the she-cat started to walk away, leaving a trail of stardust behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. If I did Jayfeather would have all the girls XD**

**I hope you all liked the Prologue. I decided to make it up to you guys for making the last chapter so short, so I've been up since 5:30 in the morning for the past 3 days, writing... and writing...and writing...and...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...Oh wah, what? Sorry I snoozed off for a second there... I am so tired now, so I will not get any writing done until I catch up on my sleep.**

* * *

Jayfeather padded across the clearing, following the scent of kits. The great battle between Starclan and the Dark Forest was far behind the clans now, and recently, Icecloud admitted that she was going to have Mousewhisker's kits.

As Jayfeather entered the nursery, he was knocked over by a mob of kits. Pushing them off, he walked over to Icecloud. "How are you feeling?"He asked, picturing the white she-cat, plump with kits, staring up at him. "I am feeling just fine, other than the fact that Mousewhisker won't get out of my fur,"Icecloud purred.

The sound of tiny paw steps made Jayfeather turn. He could smell Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit below him. "Do you think he can tell we're here?" That was Dewkit. Holding down a purr of amusement, Jayfeather looked down and meowed",Well I'm sure not deaf, and your making as much noise as a badger."

Jayfeather waved his tail in good-bye, and began to walk back to his den. Thinking about the kits reminded Jayfeather about Half Moon. Suddenly, a stone fell into his belly. _I still wish I could have stayed with her..._ His could feel a large gap of pain form in his heart, but pushed it away.

He walked up to the entrance of his den, and began to push his way through the tendrils, but soft voices made him freeze.

"Are you scared to eat it, then?" That was Lillykit's voice.

"I am not scared! I'll eat it!" It was Seedkit's voice,"Now your turn!"

Just then, Jayfeather raced in, but when he got in, Lillykit was already chewing something noisily. By the smell of it, they were eating Yarrow.

Anger bubbled up inside of Jayfeather. "Get out of here! Go! Shoo!,"He growled, struggling to keep his fur laying flat. As soon as the kits had left his den, he raced over to the nursery. _If I don' t tell Sorreltail, she'll bite my ears off._

He pushed into the den, skidding to a stop. He turned his gaze to the smell of Sorreltail. Lillykit and Seedkit were with her.

"Mommy, Jayfeather yelled at us!"

"I don't feel very good..."

As soon as Jayfeather burst into the nursery, Sorreltail turned on him. He could sense the anger that was coming off of her in waves. Clearly, the kits hadn't told her that they had eaten some of his herbs.

"Explain yourself!,"She shouted.

Jayfeather could feel her gaze scorching his pelt. He was struggling to sound calm,"They sneaked into the medicine den and ate some of the yarrow herbs."

"That's no excuse to yell at them!"

"Did you expect me to let them eat all my herbs? Leaf-bare is not that far off!" Jayfeather was beginning to snarl, but he held himself back.

Sorreltail took in a breath as though she was about to say something, but then tiny paw steps sounded behind them.

"Mommy... I don't feel so good,"Meowed Lillykit. "My Stomach hurts!"Seedkit whimpered. Jayfeather looked down at the kits, than back to Sorreltail."I told you, they ate yarrow. It's nothing to worry about. They will be sick soon and then-"

He was cut off by a chocking sound from one of the kits. He pushed the kits out of the nursery, followed closely by Sorreltail, who seemed to have calmed down. He waited as the to kits were sick, then turned to Sorreltail."Take them to the nursery, and get them a wet ball of moss to drink. I will bring them something to help them sleep,"He meowed before turning to pad over to his den.

He picked out a poppy head before walking back to the nursery. Sorreltail was curled next to her kits, who were lapping at the ball of moss. He shook out a few poppy seeds, then meowed,"Eat these, ok?" When he saw the kits nod, he turned to walk out of the nursery.

A cold breeze buffeted him. _It must be sundown._ He could hear his belly grumbling, so he walked over to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a plump vole for himself. _I hope I can share with Lionblaze. _He thought, following his brother's scent. He stopped half way there, realizing his brother was already with Cinderheart.

Grumbling and Heavyhearted, he padded away toward his den. He stopped by the entrance crouching down to eat. As soon as he was done, he buried the remains and pushed his way into the Medicine Cat's Den. Padding in, Jayfeather let himself lie down in the moss of his nest and fall asleep.

Jayfeather opened his eyes, and saw a large moor stretch in all directions around him. _I'm dreaming._ He looked around, spotting the familiar starry figures he had known for so long. There were more Starclan cats than he usually met in his dreams. _Why so many. Bluestar, Yellowfang, Firestar, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Swiftpaw, Runningwind, Lionheart, Mousefur, Longtail, Ashfur, Redtail, Flametail... They've all gathered!_

Yellowfang stepped forward, rasping,"Jayfeather, we thank you for saving the clans, but the moon of the medicine cats Is rising once more. We can not tell you any more, but we know you will be pleased."

Suddenly, all the Starclan cats began to run at Jayfeather, circling him. They went faster and faster, until they were just a blur of starlight. Then, suddenly, Jayfeather blinked, and he was blind again, laying in his bed. _I will be pleased? With what?_ _I need to tell Lionblaze about this!_

Jayfeather launched himself from his nest. He could feel the cool air of dawn, and the soft breeze ruffled his fur. He found Lionblaze, curled up in his nest beside Cinderheart. Jayfeather nudged his brother rapidly.

"Wah? Why are you..."Lionblaze started, his eyes clouded with sleep. "No time! We need to talk,"Jayfeather snapped, pushing his brother to his paws.

He quickly lead the way through the Dirtplace Tunnel. He could feel his brother's breath hot on his tail, as he lead the way into an area thickly hidden by many ferns and bushes. Jayfeather skidded to a hault, his brother crashing into him from behind.

"Ok, Jayfeather, what do you want?,"Lionblaze sounded annoyed. Jayfeather turned around sharply, growling,"Well, I **HAD **a prophecy that I wanted to talk to you about, but since you can't seem to spend 5 seconds away from your precious Cinderheart!"

Waves of anger and confusion flowed off of Lionblaze, and Jayfeather imagined him standing there, his back arched and his fur fluffed out. Jayfeather turned, stomping off into the woods in anger.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I still accept autographs! :D**

**To all my fans who still read my story, and were willing to wait for my new chapter, I thank you! I am so sorry it took so long. My computer kept freezing every time I turned it on... but I finally finished! *does a victory dance* I DID IT! Anyway, I am thankful for all of you who have read these. I could really use any help, and negative reviews are actually favored. They tell me what I am doing wrong, so I can fix it, but please do not scream at me. I am still a newbie writer, and when I become confident with my work, I might put in a battle. I could also use some help coming up with some names! Thanks a bunch!  
**

* * *

Lionblaze stared after his brother in rage and confusion. _Why is he so grumpy? _He thought, stomping back to camp. When he pushed his way in through the thorn barrier, he was greeted by Cinderheart, who ran up to him. "Where did you go? You look angry? Did you and Jayfeather get into another fight?,"She asked, worry in her voice.

Lionblaze didn't reply, only glared over his back as though he expected Jayfeather to come marching in right there and then. "Come with me and you can explain what happened, ok?,"Cinderheart whispered, leading him over to the entrance of the warrior's den and instructing him to sit down.

She sat down beside him, licking his ear with a comforting lick. Lionblaze looked at her and slowly began to explain what had happened. Cinderheart looked at him sympathetically. "How about we go hunting to calm you down."

"Sure,"Lionblaze mumbled, his recent fight beginning to slip away. He followed Cinderheart out of the camp, and looked at her mischievously. "Race you to Sky Oak!,"He yowled, already propelling himself up the slope. "Hey! You had a head start!" He heard Cinderheart yelp behind him.

Suddenly, all of Lionblaze's worries just flowed away, and he was a young apprentice again, running around with his friend.

* * *

Lionblaze rolled off of his nest, falling with a thump to the floor. He jumped to his feet to see who had pushed him out of bed, and his eyes fell on the sleeping lump of gray fur that always slept next to him.

She was extremely plump now, Lionblaze realized. It had only been two moons since his fight with Jayfeather, and Cinderheart had been just as sleek as everybody else then. He shook his head, carefully picking his way out of the warrior's den.

A huge weight knocked the breath out of him as it pushed him from the side. He fell to the ground, and looked around wildly, only to calm down when he realized that it was only the kits. He made a mock face of fear and yelp,"Oh no! It's the dangerese kits of doom! They got me! Help!" He caught a glance of Graystripe staring at him in amusement.

Tiny paws pummeled Lionblaze from all sides, and he felt a kit jump onto his ear. Tiny teeth sank into his ear, and he heard a tiny voice mew triumphantly "I am defeating the great Lionblaze!"

"Lionblaze!,"Squirrelflight called. Lionblaze climbed to his feet, shaking off the kits. "Good try, but not enough to hold me down!,"He purred. He turned and started to trot over to Squirrelflight.

"What do you need?"

"Could you lead a border patrol?"

"Ok, but to where?"

"Over to the Windclan Border."

Lionblaze nodded obediently and turned to find a few cats for the patrol. He saw Toadstep sharing a robin with his sister Rosepetal. "Hey!,"He called,"Would you two like to go on Border Patrol? Rosepetal, you can bring Molepaw with you!"

Toadstep nodded in answer Rosepetal smiled,"Sure!" She meowed, staring at Lionblaze with soft green eyes for a few heartbeats, before turning to head over to the apprentice's den to retrieve Molepaw.

Lionblaze thought. A soft voice shook him out of his thoughts,"Lionblaze? I heard you were leading a border patrol. Can I come with you?" Lionblaze jumped at the voice, turning around sharply to see his mother standing right in front of him.

"Sure,"Lionblaze answered Leafpool reached up and licked his ear gently. "Thanks, I will be ready soon" Lionblaze turned and began to pad over to the warrior's den to wake Cinderheart, but thought otherwise. _She went on night patrol last night, then stood guard until Moonhigh. She needs her sleep._

Instead, Lionblaze swerved to the side to head over to Mousewhisker, who was heading out of the nursery. "Hey Mousewhisker! Can you come on Border Patrol with us? We are leaving now!,"He called. "Sure!,"Mousewhisker called back, marching over to the entrance.

Leafpool was already sitting beside the entrance, her tail curled over her paws. Toadstep was pacing impatiently beside her. Lionblaze joined them, sitting down with his paws tucked under his tail. He was closely followed by Mousewhisker, who was then joined by Rosepetal and her apprentice Molepaw.

"Ok, lets go!,"Lionblaze meowed, marching out of the camp and up the slope. Lionblaze began to race through the trees, savoring the cool, soft feeling of grass under his paws. He could hear the rhythmic pound of paws on the ground as all the cats raced forward.

The trees began to thin out and all the cats skidded to a hault at the edge of the river. "Rosepetal, you and Molepaw can take that side of the river over there,"Lionblaze meowed, pointing his tail at the direction of the lake. Rosepetal nodded and lead her apprentice along the border.

"Mousewhisker, Toadstep, do you think you could take that side of the border over there?,"He asked, pointing his tail in the opposite direction. Mousewhisker and Toadstep nodded, turning around to pad off in there respective direction.

Lionblaze reached down and rubbed his cheek on the ground, marking the border with his scent. When he and Leafpool finished marking the border, he licked his paw, swiping it over his cheek to clean off the dirt. A familiar snarl made him freeze. His gaze swept across the river, and he felt a chill go down his spine. _Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Harespring..._ He felt as though his heart would jump from his chest. _And Heathertail..._

Lionblaze had never forgiven Heathertail for betraying him, yet he could never stop missing her. He turned his head away, trying to ignore them. "Why are you so close to the Border?,"Breezepelt sneered. Lionblaze looked at him, struggling to keep his fur flat, and hissed,"Well, we are a border patrol."

Crowfeather caught his eye. He and Leafpool must have been locking gazes since the Windclan patrol appeared.

A deafening silence feel over the cats. Each heartbeat seemed to last a Moon. A voice behind him sounded suddenly. "Hey! We're back!,"Mousewhisker called. Lionblaze sighed in relief, turning around to greet his clanmates.

As he did, he caught sight of Rosepetal's dark cream fur through the trees. She and Molepaw stepped out of the undergrowth. "We're here, too!,"She meowed. Her tail swished through the leaves that littered the ground.

Lionblaze nodded, flicking his tail in signal to follow him. He started to race off into the forest, stopping to turn around and look at Heathertail. She met his gaze, holding it. Lionblaze turned around, leading his small patrol back to camp.

As soon as Lionblaze stepped into camp, he was greeted by Cinderheart. She was lumbering over, tripping over her own swollen stomach. Lionblaze smiled to her, purring ,"Would you like to go hunting with me, Cinderheart?"

Cinderheart's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect. "Sure!"She purred. "Can I lead?,"She asked. Lionblaze nodded, stepping out of the way. Cinderheart padding through the brambles, stumbling slightly. Lionblaze followed closely, wondering where they were going to hunt.

Cinderheart lead Lionblaze up the slope, heading in the direction of Sky Oak. Lionblaze padded up to her side. "Are you ok? Why aren't we running? It will take forever to get to Sky Oak at this speed,"He murmured. Cinderheart didn't even look at him.

Worry prickled inside of Lionblaze, followed sharply by surprise when she switched direction. This time she was padding faster, slowly catching speed as she headed to the lake shore. Lionblaze kept up swiftly, his pelt rubbing her's gently.

Cinderheart skidded to a halt sharply. Caught by surprise, Lionblaze could not stop in time, skidding into a tree. Cinderheart let out a _mreow _of laughter, watching Lionblaze scramble to his feet. He rubbed his sore nose with one paw, his fur hot with embarrassment. "What was that for!,"He complained.

Cinderheart's gaze was excited, but she said nothing. She simply flicked her tail as a sign to follow her. She was walking over to a large tree, it's roots thickly hidden by linch. Confused, Lionblaze padded after her. She pushed her nose into the linch, revealing a hollow beneath the roots of the tree. She scooted into the dip, crawling over to the corner to give Lionblaze some space. Lionblaze scrambled in after her, struggling to get through the small entrance into the dip.

The linch swished closed behind him, filling the hollow with shadows. "Why did you lead me here?," Lionblaze blurted out loudly when he finally found a comfortable position. Cinderheart slapped her tail over his mouth. "Shhhhhhhh,"She whispered,"I need to tell you something. I wanted you to know first, and in private." Her voice was prickling weakly, as if it was going to give in. Lionblaze couldn't tell if it was with sorrow or excitement.

Lionblaze instantly guessed what she was going to say, and was barley suppressing his sadness. _Is she going to tell me she changed her mind again. That she doesn't want to be my mate?_ He turned to stare at Cinderheart, but he couldn't make out the emotions in her eyes. "I-I-I-I...,"Cinderheart was stammering. "You don't want to be my mate do you," He finished before she could. He heard a gasp from her. "NO!," She cried but quickly lowered her voice as she continued,"Where did you get an idea like that!" She thrust her muzzle up to Lionblaze, nuzzling him gently.

Lionblaze could barely suppress a purr of relief. He nuzzled her back and murmured,"Continue." Cinderheart was shacking slightly now. "I-I-I-I... I'm going...,"She began, gulping before continuing,"I'm going to have kits..." Lionblaze looked at her, unable to process what she just said. He could feel his fur rise in rage, and his voice was crisp when he spoke,"Oh, so I may still be your mate, but you had kits with another tom."

A paw swatted him over the ear. "No, you big fur-ball YOUR the father," There was a hint of amusement in Cinderheart's voice. Lionblaze jumped to his feet, bumping his head on the roof. "I'm a father!," He howled, pushing his way out of the hollow. Cinderheart followed him quickly. Lionblaze pranced around his mate, feeling like a kit that gets to explore the forest for the first time. "I'm going to be a father!,"He purred, thrusting his muzzle into Cinderheart's fur.

Not waiting for a reply from her, Lionblaze raced back to camp. He spotted a Thunderclan patrol padding into the forest, and raced over to them. Squirrelflight was at the lead, followed by Millie, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Graystripe. "What are you up to out here?" Squirrelflight called, her voice gentle. Lionblaze raced over, happily prancing up to them. "I am going to be a father!," He purred, puffing out his chest. He could see delight clouding his foster mother's eyes.

"I am going to tell Jayfeather now, and Leafpool, too!,"He purred. He thought that this was something to important to hide from his real mother, how ever much he still hated her. She still loved him, and he cared for her, deep down. Squirrelflight placed her muzzle on his head, purring,"Well, Congratulations. You should hurry then!" She nudged him in the direction of the camp. Lionblaze nodded, racing off to camp.

Lionblaze pushed into the camp, howling at the top of his lungs,"I'm going to be a father!" Every cat turned, starring at him. Leafpool, who had been in front of the warriors den eating a vole, jumped to her feet. She raced over to Lionblaze, touching her nose to his. "I am so proud for you!," She purred, her eyes gleaming with pride for her son.

Lionblaze nodded sharply, turning to look at the other cats. Jayfeather bolted from his den, racing over to his brother. Hazeltail, Brackenfur, and Rosepetal padded over from the warriors den. Sandstorm walked over from below the Highledge. Mousewhisker and Icecloud walked over, pelts touching. Daisy followed, with Poppyfrost and Sorreltail behind her. Berrynose pranced over, following Poppyfrost. Bramblestar leaped down from Highledge, happily padding over to his foster son. Briarlight hauled herself over from medicine cat's den, panting slightly at the effort. Finally, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Whitewing joined the group, followed by Ivypool and Dovewing.

Jayfeather nuzzled his brother,"So Cinderheart finally told you." Lionblaze stared at his brother in confusion, then realized it was the medicine cat's job to tell a she-cat if the are going to have kits. Lionblaze wanted to ask why his brother hadn't told him something so important, but he was pushed away by a mob of cats, congratulating him, and he wasn't very worried about something so small. _Cinderheart probably told him, that she wanted to tell me._

Dovewing pushed up to Lionblaze next, Ivypool at her side. "Congratulation!,"She purred. "I am guessing Cinderheart's the mother!,"Ivypool added. _Oh yeah...Dovewing and Ivypool were our apprentices._ Lionblaze realized. That would be why both of them were so proud. Lionblaze nodded his thanks as Dovewing and Ivypool drew away.

Bramblestar pushed in front of the other cats. "Congratulations, Lionblaze. You may not have been my real son, but you have always seemed like it,"Bramblestar purred, scooting back to let other cats come.

Lionblaze was unable to hear himself think over the many cats around him, each saying congratulations Then they all seemed to stop. The cats had run away from Lionblaze, heading over to the entrance. Lionblaze twisted around, relaxing when he saw why they other cats had left. It was because Cinderheart had finally made it back to camp, and every cat seemed to guess that she was the 'future mother'.

Lionblaze turned, noticing something surprising. Only one cat had not left to congratulate Cinderheart... _Jayfeather?_ Surprised, Lionblaze nudged Jayfeather slightly, but Jayfeather was just staring at Cinderheart, his feet rooted to the ground. Lionblaze followed his brother's gaze, surprise prickling through his pelt when he noticed Cinderheart locking gazes with Jayfeather. It was only for a second, but Lionblaze was already wishing he hadn't seen it. _Was that regret in her eyes?_ Lionblaze shook his head, pushing that thought to the back of his mind.

By now, Squirrelflight's border patrol had returned, and Bramblestar was jumping back up the Highledge. He stopped at the top of it, turning to look down at the camp. He rose his muzzle, letting out a yowl,"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here below Highledge for a clan meeting!" The call seemed to echo throughout the clearing, as each cat got to their feet and padded over to gather beneath the Highledge. Sorreltail was sitting in the back, Lilykit and Seedkit at her feet. Their fur was shining, probably from there mother cleaning them.

"Today is an important day for our clan!,"Bramblestar started, his tail swishing from side to side. He turned his head to the kits, before continuing. "Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time that for you to be apprentice." Lilykit padded forward, her fur prickling as though she was struggling to stay calm. Bramblestar continued,"From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw!" He turned his gaze to the cats, continuing,"Squirrelflight, you are ready for another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Dustpelt, and have shown yourself to be a loyal deputy. I hope you pass on all you know to your new apprentice."

Squirrelflight stepped forward, touching noses with the tiny cat. Bramblestar flicked his tail at Seedkit, inviting her forward. "Seedkit, you have reached the age of six moons aswell, and it is time we made you an apprentice. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Seedpaw!" Seedpaw was pawing at the ground in excitement, staring up at Highledge.

"Graystripe, you have been a warrior since before I was born. You are ready for another apprentice, as you have always been. You are a strong warrior, who cares for those weaker than yourself. I hope you can pass on these qualities to Seedpaw, as her mentor,"He yowled loudly. Graystripe stepped forward, reaching down to make it easier for Seedpaw to reach his nose.

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw!,"The clan yowled, and Lionblaze couldn't help feeling excitement bubbling up inside as he thought of watching his own kits become apprentices.

* * *

**Yo, Yo, Yo! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Ivypool: *singing* Please! Please! Oh PLEASEEEE!*hits a high note and glass breaks around her* review*Saying this, her voice suddenly changes to a speaking voice***

**Cinderheart:*hits Ivypool over the ear* That's not singing. THIS is singing! *flicks tail at stage and jumps up to the background singing mics***

**Willowshine:*standing in front of background singer mic***

**Brairlight:*balancing in front of background mic***

**All three: *singing amazingly***

**Whoooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**

******Whoooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**

*******Lights are out till now. A pink spotlight turns on, Lying on the main singer, HALF MOON! And the crowd goes wild***

******Half Moon-**

******Sweet little Bumblebee**

******I know what you want from me**

**Background Singers-**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Half Moon-**

**Sweet Little Bumblebee**

**More Than Just a Fantasy**

**Background Singers-**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Half Moon-**

**My Heart Skips a Beat**

**When You walk In the Room**

**I Go**

**Background Singers-**

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Boom**

**Half Moon-**

**You Go**

**Background Singers-**

**Zoom**

**Zoom**

**Zoom**

**Half Moon-**

**Your My**

**Playboy**

**Playtoy**

**Lover**

**My Friend**

**Background Singers-**

**I wanna be with you**

**Until the end**

**Half Moon-**

**I give my heart**

**And my soul to you**

**To make you see**

**It's true**

**All-**

**It's so confusing**

**baby can't you see**

**Please Come and Rescue me!**

**Half Moon-**

**Sweet Little Bumble Bee**

**I know what you want from me**

**Background Singers-**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Half Moon-**

**Sweet Little Bumblebee**

**More than Just a Fantasy**

**Background Singers-**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Half Moon-**

**Wooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh h**

**Background Singers-**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

**Dup-I Dup-I Du Da Da**

***music Ends and everyone gets of the stage***

**Ivypool: *eye twitch***


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, cause if I did, I wouldn't have ended the series D:**

**Anyway, I am SOOOOO sorry for not continuing the story for so long! I got writer's block, then I had to continue my other story, then I got writer's block again! But no one was reading my fanfiction anymore, and I was so worried that my story would spiral into the depths of unpopularity, so I put all my creativity into this chapter! Hope you all like it! And if you see a blind gray tabby cat with blue eyes, IT'S MINE :D**

* * *

A sharp jab in his side shook Jayfeather out of his sleep. he looked up groggily, following the scent of his brother. "Jayfeather, I need you to check on Cinderheart!,"Lionblaze whispered. Jayfeather slowly scrambled to his paws, stretching out in an enormous yawn. A shredding noise told Jayfeather that Lionblaze was pawing at the bedding with his claws out. Jayfeather pushed his brother off the moss. "If your going to paw at things, keep your claws in,"Jayfeather complained, and began to lick himself clean.

Jayfeather stopped for a second, sniffing the air. The cool, crisp scent of the night was fresh, but there was no scent of dew, signaling that it was moon high. "Does Cinderheart even know your getting me to check on her? You do this every night! Besides, she was fine when I checked her at sundown," Jayfeather pointed out, ignoring Lionblaze's stuttering,"N-N-no.. she doesn't know, but..."

Jayfeather flicked his tail dismissively, waiting until Lionblaze had left the room. Jayfeather looked up at Starclan and smiled. _At least Lionblaze isn't ignoring me anymore._ He stumbled out of the den lazily. _I wonder what that dream meant... The moon of the medicine cat's... _Hoping to get his mind off the worrying matter, he walked over to the fresh-kill pile for some food.

He picked a vole from the pile, and sat down to eat, devouring it in a few hungry bites, before turning around to head back to his den. A coughing noise from the apprentice's den made him freeze. _Leaf-bare is not that far off, and some are already coughing! I need to make sure I have enough catnip, in cause this progresses into greencough. _Happy to finally have something to do, he rushed back to his den, pushing his way into the herb store.

Jayfeather then walked over to a puddle, rinsing his front paws in the icy water, and shaking them off, before walking back to the herbs. He slowly slide his paw over the piles of herbs, inspecting each one with scent and touch. "Poppy seeds are fine... Kinda low on goldenrod and oak leaf... Alder bark and Borage leaves are good... Need more blackberry leaves... The brunet is slightly low... Burdock root is good, as well as catchweed...,"Jayfeather mumbled the herbs one by one, sighing when he realized he was all out of catmint.

"I can go get some if you need,"Brairlight said, excitement in her voice. Jayfeather jumped in surprise, not noticing she had woken up. "No. You need to rest,"He answered flatly, shaking himself. He could feel disappointment coming off her, but he pushed it away, heading out of the camp.

It didn't take him long to get to the abandoned two-leg place and collect some of his catmint, leaving the roots so that it could grow back. He slowly turned around and began padding back to camp. The wind was beginning to pick up, blowing Jayfeather's fur down flat. _I need to get out of this wind!_ He picked up speed, racing through the trees on his way back to camp. A voice, soft, yet clear, blew past his ear on the wind. _Jay's wing... _Suddenly, the wind dropped to a normal breeze, and Jayfeather froze in his tracks. "Half Moon...,"He mumbled, realizing what the prophecy meant now.

By now, Jayfeather had already made his way back to camp, multiple cries of pain echoing from inside. He pushed his way through quickly, greeted by Sorreltail. "What's going-,"Jayfeather began, but he was cut off,"It's Icecloud! She's kitting!" He felt Sorreltail push him into the Nursery, worry sparking off her pelt. The scent of Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, Brairlight, Icecloud, and Daisy greeted him as he walked in. "Brairlight, take this catmint I gathered back to my den and fetch me Chervil. Cinderheart, I need you to go fin me a stick. Make sure it is strong, but not to big,"Jayfeather instructed, placing down his bundle of Catmint. The two cats both pushed out of the den.

"Is there anything I can do?,"Mousewhisker asked, panic coming off of him in waves. "Go fetch some water for her. And hurry,"Jayfeather instructed. Another cry of pain erupted from Icecloud. "Daisy, how long has it been since her pains started?,"Jayfeather asked. "Just a while ago. I don't think anything is going wrong yet,"She replied, her voice as calm as Jayfeather's.

He felt the panic that was rising from Sorreltail settle slightly at that. Jayfeather walked forward, taking his place beside her. "Let's see,"He ran his hand along her stomach slowly, avoiding her flailing paws. "Calm down. Try your best not to flail around,"He soothed, his voice calm. "O-O-Ok,"Icecloud awnsered, her voice shaking. She let out another cry of pain, but this time, she wasn't kicking around in pain. "Good,"Jayfeather meowed. Just then, Brairlight dragged herself into the Nursery, Chevil in her mouth. "Chew up the leaves,"Jayfeather instructed, followed by the crunching of leaves.

"How's that?,"Brairlight finished, sitting it out. "Good. Now I need you outside. We need to give her room to breath,"He ordered, whipping the chevil onto his paw. "Now lick this. It will help with your kitting,"He instructed, handing it to her. The rustling of branches and the appearing smell of Cinderheart to him that she had come back. "After she licks this up, I need her to bite the stick as hard as she can,"He ordered.

Brairlight's scent was gone, telling Jayfeather that she had listened to him and left. "Good Idea,"Cinderheart agreed, placing the stick in Icecloud's opened mouth. A sound of a crack told him she was biting it. "Now, I need you to leave and give her some room, Cinderheart,"He ordered, soon after hearing the leaves rustle as she left, then again as Mousewhisker came in.

"Have her lick it up,"Daisy ordered before Jayfeather could do anything,"And then leave. We need to give her some room." Sorreltail was beginning to calm down, taking a place beside Daisy and Jayfeather. Jayfeather heard Icecloud put down the stick to lap a bit of water, then pick up the stick once again as Mousewhisker left. "Ok... let's see...,"Jayfeather rubbed his hand along her stomach. Another series of painful cries erupted from her, and a spasm shook her body.

"Ok... You'll need to push soon,"Jayfeather instructed. He could sense the pain searing through her entire body. A loud crack sounded as the wooden stick shattered into small pieces "Sorreltail, go get another stick, and hurry. It helps with the pain!,"Jayfeather snapped. He heard the leaves rustle as she scurried out of the Nursery. Screeches of pain sounded from Icecloud. Jayfeather rubbed his paw along her stomach. Her entire body shook in a painful spasm, and more cries of pain came from her mouth. "Now, we need you to help it out and push with all your might,"Jayfeather ordered.

He felt her stomach tighten and tense as she tried to push, howling in pain. "Bite this, little one,"Sorreltail, who had just pushed her way in, insisted, handing her a long stick. "You need to keep going,"Daisy encouraged her. A muffled cry of pain sounded once again, and Jayfeather felt her stomach tense as she pushed. Jayfeather could feel exhaustion already clouding Icecloud's mind.

This process continued for what felt like eternity "You can do it! It won't be long now before the first kit is born. Just last a little longer!,"Daisy encouraged, but her worry was obvious in her voice. The first kit was taking longer than normal. Just then, Jayfeather felt a spasm pass through her body, and a small kit slid down into the nest, followed by the shattering noise of a stick. "Sorreltail! Take care of this kit!,"Jayfeather ordered, flicking his tail to the kit. But something was strange. Then another stench filled his nose. _Blood..._ The sac around the kit was covered in it. He felt waves of panic coming off both Daisy and Sorreltail, as she took the kit to clean it's fur. Icecloud's nest was dotted with blood, and her body was continuing to spasm, meaning she still had at _least _one other kit coming.

"Daisy, get her another stick. And send in Cinderheart on your way out! Hurry!,"Jayfeather snapped. Daisy hurried out the entrance, soon followed by the rustling noise of Cinderheart entering the den. She rushed over to Icecloud's side. "This is bad...,"She mumbled,"She needs Raspberry leaves! And fast!" She turned, running out of the den. Soon after, both her and Daisy came in.

Daisy quickly handed Icecloud the new stick. A crunching noise came from Cinderheart as she chewed up what smelled like raspberry leaves. "Here. Eat this,"Cinderheart instructed, spitting out the pulp. Icecloud reached down, weakly licking it all up. "It will take a while to take effect, but she should be fine,"Cinderheart said, turning as she headed out of the Nursery. "Thank you,"Jayfeather called after her, not looking up from his work. "Keep pushing! The next kit isn't far off,"Jayfeather encouraged, as a painful spasm shook Icecloud and a painful cry echoed throughout the den.

Time past, and the chill in the air told Jayfeather that night was falling. Icecloud let out another pain filled cry, and the stick shattered into thousands of pieces as another small body slid out onto the nest. "Daisy, take care of this one!,"Jayfeather instructed, placing his paw on her stomach,"Just one more kit. Please bare with us..." The blood had not stopped coming, but just as Cinderheart had said, there had been a noticeable less amount.

This time, Jayfeather didn't order anyone to get another stick, worried that the splinters would hurt the kits. "Push with all your might, Icecloud. It's almost over!,"Jayfeather tried to encourage her, but he could sense that she was already all out of energy. Painful spasm followed painful spasm, and the bleeding got worse. "It's almost out! Just one more push!,"Jayfeather encouraged. Icecloud let out one last screech of pain, and a small kit slid out onto the nest.

Jayfeather lied down beside it, nipping the sac open. He licked the fur of the kit the wrong direction as fast as he could, until a small gurgling noise came from it's mouth, and it took in a deep breath of air. Icecloud was panting now, but she had relaxed, and Jayfeather could tell that the pains had stopped coming, and that was the last kit. Jayfeather pushed the remaining raspberry pulp over to Icecloud. "This will stop the last of the bleeding,"He said. She licked it up, and not long after, the bleeding ended.

The kits had gathered around Icecloud now, suckling for milk. "Congratulations. You had three kits, two she-kits and one tom!,"Jayfeather announced. "Daisy, go get her some water, and tell everyone they can come back in. Ask Brairlight to get some Borage leaves. Sorreltail, go get her some fresh moss from my den,"He ordered. Both she-cats pushed there way outside.

With no one else in the den, Jayfeather got a good scent of the kits. A chill went down his spine when he smelled the last kit, a she-kit. _It can't be..._ Not long after, Mousewhisker and Cinderheart came in. "Our kits!,"Mousewhisker exclaimed, racing over to his kits and covering them with licks,"There beautiful!"

Cinderheart walked over to Jayfeather's side. "What do they look like?,"Jayfeather whispered to her. "The tom is a black-and-white cat. The first kit to be born, the she-kit, is cream colored with dark brown paws, ears, muzzle, and tail. The other she-kit's fur is pure white,"She answered "And don't you need to leave? It's Half moon, after all." Jayfeather jumped in surprise, realizing that she was right, but before he could run off, he heard Icecloud and Mousewhisker talking.

"I say we name the cream she-kit Echokit,"Icecloud panted. "I like it. I think we should name the tom Splashkit,"Mousewhisker added,"What about the last kit? Her fur looks like the moon, but I don't what to name her Moonkit." Icecloud purred,"Agreed. Well... They were born during Half Moon... So what do you think of... Halfkit." Mousewhisker purred in approval.

"Halfkit...,"Jayfeather mumbled, running out of the den and across the camp. "I can't believe I'm late!,"He hissed, shaking his head as he racing out of the camp and through the forest. When he finally made it to the border, no one was there, so he ran ahead. The scent of Willowshine, Kestleflight, Littlecloud, and one other cat soon became fresh on the air, and he could hear faint paw steps far ahead. "Hey! Wait up!,"Jayfeather called, racing forward. The paw steps stopped, and he skidded to a hault soon after, as he could sense he was beside them.

"We thought you weren't coming!,"Kestrelflight breathed. "Well, one of our queens was kitting and I couldn't leave...,"Jayfeather explained as they walked. "I can't help but notice that we have a new cat with us today,"Jayfeather said. "Yes, yes. This is Dewpaw, my apprentice. I'm getting old, you know. I may not last that much longer,"Littlecloud sighed heavily.

"How did you know I was here? You're blind!,"Dewpaw retorted. "I'm not deaf, and I can smell!,"Jayfeather snapped back. "Be nice, Jayfeather,"Willowshine soothed. "You're Jayfeather?,"Dewpaw asked, surprise sparkling off her pelt. "Yes. And? Let me guess, your parents told you about the Dark Forest battle and explained it as heroic, and told you how the three with a prophecy lead it all, named Lion-something, Dovewing, and Jayfeather,"Jayfeather sighed, reading her thoughts. "H-How did you- I mean, yeah...,"Dewpaw stammered. "And your parents never told you what their powers were. My power is reading thoughts,"Jayfeather finished. Dewpaw gasped in surprise.

This conversation slowly changed to one about different herbs and things going on in the clans, and continued until they had gotten to the Moonpool. "We're finally here!,"Dewpaw exclaimed. Littlecloud quickly performed the ceremony to present Dewpaw to Starclan, and then everyone settled down around the water to dream. Each pressed their nose to the water, falling into a deep sleep.

Jayfeather was standing in a huge field, Silverpelt sparkling overhead. "Jayfeather,"A voice said. A single sparkling figure descended from the stars, landing beside him. The star's in his fur were mystical flaming shapes. "Firestar!,"Jayfeather gasped, running up to him. "The Sacred Moon Of The Medicine Cats has finally arrived...,"Firestar whispered, and the dream slowly faded away back to darkness.

Jayfeather woke with a start, noticing the other's already awake. "Are you ready?,"Littlecloud asked. "Yeah,"He mumbled, standing up and shaking himself off. He rushed home, only slowing down to stay with the group. "She's alive again,"He mumbled silently.

* * *

**What do ya'll think of this chapter? I promise that the next one will be sooner! I really do! Anyway, I forgot the comedy in this Writer's note! NNNNNYYYYYAAAAAOOOOO! NOT THE COMEDY! That's the funnest and excitingest and funnest part of my story! . . . It's a word! And also, My birthday is in only a few weeks! If any of you wanna give me a birthday present, either favorite, follow, or review my story! :D Oh, I almost forgot, thank you all for reading this far, and, ah... Criticize is welcome... and... ahhhhh... Thank you all! Oh wait, I already said that *hits self in head***

***Giant wooden block larger than me with a signature in the corner saying "writer's" falls on my head* WRITER'S BLOCK IS BACK! WRITER! GET oVER HERE AND GET YOUR BLOCK OFF OF ME!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:No own warriors... WHY NOT!**

**Soooooo... My friend CLAIMS to have read the entire series of warriors, without skipping anything, but she doesn't know who Half Moon is. She also says Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw look nothing alike... And I was Like "OOOOhhhhh really?" Then she said Hollyleaf was Leafpool's only kit, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather were Squirrelflight's, and says it is in the book. She also says there is no way that dead cats could come to the land and I was like "Ohhhhhh reallly?" And she said Hollyleaf never died, and although she claims to have read Last Hope, she still doesn't know what the Ancients are, so I asked her if she skipped a book in Omen of the Stars or The Power of Three, and she said "No. I don't skip books" I asked if she skipped chapters, same answer "No. I don't skip chapters." I told how Half Moon was Jayfeather's mate, how Hawkfrost killed Hollyleaf, who Half Moon was and how Jayfeather met her. I told her Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were littermates. She said I was lieing, not her, and to prove it. I took out my trusty books that I carry everywhere with me (literally, everywhere) And proved each and everything. She just screamed at me...**

**Sorry this was so late! I got so caught up in writing the chapters that I forgot I hadn't uploaded any! SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY! Anyway, if you don't believe my friend when she says she read every book, please tell me...**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been Half a moon since Icecloud gave birth. Since then, Jayfeather started checking on the kits everyday. Lionblaze was starting to think something was wrong with them. He shook his head. _I'll go hunting to get my mind off of things._ He padded out of the camp, instinctively heading to the Windclan border. He paused at the border, sniffing the air. A familiar scent hit his nose, and he looked across the border with a glare.

"Lionblaze...,"The cat's voice was soft, kind. "Heathertail,"Lionblaze's voice was hard. "Oh, Lionblaze! I... I am so sorry... I... I miss when we would lay together in the tunnels at nightfall, just the two of us! I miss you!,"Heathertail's voice was shaking,"I... I tried to forget... I tried to love Breezepelt, but he... He is not only forceful and ruthless... I can't forget..." Lionblaze raised his tail to quiet her.

"What happened then is no longer important to me. I have a mate now, and I am going to be a father! My clan, My brother, my mate, these are what are important to me. You broke the promise to never tell anyone about our secret tunnels!,"He was struggling to stay calm now, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "You did too! You keep... you keep hurting me... You hurt Crowfeather, you broke the promise when you took your siblings into the tunnels, and you even abandoned me for your clan! I... I can't... I... just... Please!,"She begged, her voice cracking. Lionblaze turned his head to other way, ready to leave.

Before he could leave, he heard the sound of paws pounding the earth, followed by the water in the stream splashing up, and then Heathertail leaped in front of him. "Please! I'm begging you!,"She looked genuinely hurt. Lionblaze knew he should attack her, _wanted _too, but he couldn't. Something deep inside made him freeze. His gaze softened, and he leaned in, placing his muzzle on her shoulder.

"This will be our last time then. Come to the tunnels tonight, and we can meet one more time. Never again,"He sighed, giving in. Without waiting for a reply, he pushed past her, walking over to a tree. "Now leave,"He flicked his tail to the border. He picked a few strong smelling leaves from a close bush, waiting until Heathertail left, then began to rub the ground in which she stood on with the leaves to mask her scent. When he was done, he took a ball of moss, soaked in in water, and washed away the scent as best he could. When he was done, he walked through the strong smelling herbs, then cleaned himself to make sure he didn't smell of her.

When he was done, he began walking back to camp, blocking out his mind as best he could in cause Jayfeather came along. _What have I gotten myself into?!_

That night, he snuck out of his nest, walking to the entrance. He walked out, seeing that Ivypool was the night guard tonight. "Where are you going, Lionblaze?,"She asked. "I couldn't sleep so I'm going for a walk,"He lied. "Well, good luck,"She sighed, pricking her ears up watchfully.

Lionblaze walked away calmly, heading in the direction of the tunnel entrance he found when searching for Hollyleaf. He picked up speed to a run, as it was far off. It took a while, but he finally made his way to the tunnel, crawling down and following his instincts to help him find his way to his tunnel. He was lucky, although scared of loosing his way, he found his way to the spot Heathertail and him would play together in. Heathertail's scent told him that she was already there.

"H-Hi,"He called. She jumped from the shadows, bowling him over. At first, he thought this had all been a trick to get him down here, and he was about to attack back, but then he realized that her claws were sheathed. "I thought you weren't coming!,"She cheered, here eyes sparkling. "My entrance was blocked, so I had to take a different one,"He explained, pushing her off.

He felt something inside him spark, something he hadn't felt in so long. He looked at her mischievously. "Well, now that I'm here, Heather_tail. _ Why don't we finish deciding which one of us _really_ deserves to be leader of Darkclan,"He smirked, ramming into her side, gently so as not to hurt her. He tried to jump atop her, but she was to fast, pushing herself to her feet and jumping into the air. Lionblaze, standing were she had been, was wide open. She landed on top of him, and, claws sheathed, pummeled him with her back legs.

He, being larger than her, pushed himself up, knocking her off to the ground. Before she could figure out what to do next, he ran forward, standing on his back legs and swiping her with sheathed paws. She took a direct hit, pretending to fall in pain. "Ahhhh! You got me,"She squealed.

Lionblaze fell down beside her, laughing. "I missed you...,"Heathertail whispered. "Well, I don't think I can stay that much longer,"Lionblaze decided, standing up to leave. "No! Please, stay just a tiny bit longer!,"Heathertail begged. "Ok,"Lionblaze sighed, lieing back down beside her,"I'll stay."

Lionblaze woke with a jolt. He looked at the sky, gasping when he realized Dawn was not far off. He shook Heathertail lightly. "Don't wake me,"She mumbled. "Come on! It's almost Dawn and our clans are going to get worried! We need to leave, now!,"Lionblaze insisted. At that, Heathertail jumped to her feet,"Really? Already!" She shook her head,"W-Well... I guess this is goodbye..." She sounded quiet sad. Lionblaze leaned forward, licking her ear,"Yes, but there is someone out there that will love you." With that, he turned, walking through his tunnel and following his scent back up and to camp. He quickly licked himself before coming in.

"Where have you been?,"Ivypool, who was standing watch, asked. "Well, you see, I was on my walk and I fell asleep by the lake,"He lied once again. "Well, ok,"Ivypool sighed, flicking her tail.

As he walked into camp, a yowl of pain made him freeze in his tracks. It sounded like Cinderheart, and it was coming from the Nursery. He ran forward, pushing his way into the Nursery. "Cinderheart? What's wrong? What's going on?!,"He asked in worry. She was lieing on the ground, her body shaking. Daisy had bolted to her side, and Icecloud was holding her kits down on the ground. "She's kitting! Don't just stand there, mouse-brain! Go get Jayfeather!,"Daisy snapped. Lionblaze shot out of the den, racing into the medicine den and shaking Jayfeather awake. "Jay! Cinderheart is kitting! Hurry!,"Lionblaze felt worry cracking his voice.

Jayfeather jumped awake. "Go get a wet ball of moss and wake Brairlight! Tell her to come to the Nursery to help. Cinderheart felt like she had more kits then most cats, and I will need help,"He ordered, grabbing a few herbs and racing out of the den. Lionblaze obeyed his orders, waking Brairlight first so she could get there faster. When he finally got back to the Nursery, he raced to Cinderheart's side. "Drink this,"He instructed gently, placing the moss ball beside her.

Jayfeather, Brairlight, and Daisy were also beside her, soothing her. "Calm down and take a deep breath,"Daisy said. "Then push with all your might,"Jayfeather finished. Cinderheart went into a painful spasm, crying out in pain. "It's ok. Just keep going. I'm right here,"Lionblaze tried to soothe her. "Lap a bit more water,"Brairlight ordered. Cinderheart weakly leaned over, lapping a small bit of water, before being dragged back into a painful spasm that shook her entire body.

"I think something's wrong!,"Lionblaze yelped. Jayfeather shook his head. "She's doing just fine so far,"He said, his voice calm. Cinderheart tensed as though pushing with all her might, yowling out in pain. "Are you sure?,"Lionblaze asked worriedly. "She is _fine._ In fact, the first kit will come soon,"Jayfeather snapped. He was right. Although to Lionblaze it felt like forever, a little kit slide out onto the ground.

"Bite the sac off, but don't rip the skin. And then lick the fur the wrong direction roughly until it takes it's first breath, then you can lick lighter,"Jayfeather ordered, flicking his tail at Lionblaze. Lionblaze obeyed, nipping of the sac gently and licking his kit. It smelled like a she-cat, with flame-colored fur. He licked it roughly, hearing it gasp out for air, then lightened his licks.

"That's it, Cinderheart, keep going,"Jayfeather soothed. Lionblaze gulped. _How many times will she have to feel this pain?_ Another long period of time passed, and Cinderheart continued to spasm in pain. "It's almost out! Just one more push!,"Jayfeather reassured. Cinderheart let out a bloodcurdling screech of pain as another kit slid out onto the moss. "Brairlight, take this kit. Daisy, go get Sorreltail. It looks like there are more kits than we hoped for...,"Jayfeather ordered. Brairlight repeated Lionblaze's actions on the other kit. This one was also a she-kit, with Calico fur.

More and more time past, and Lionblaze felt like it would never end. "The next kit is coming!,"Daisy announced. Cinderheart pushed with all her might, her teeth grinding together to muffle her cries. A third kit slid out onto the moss. It was a golden-brown she-kit, by the looks of it. "I'll take this one,"Sorreltail said, her voice shaking. She knelt down and nipped the sac open, licking the kit.

Fear was pulsing through Lionblaze now. "Hang in there, Cinderheart!,"He encouraged,"Just a bit more!" She was squirming in pain now, grinding her teeth to muffle her screams. She looked exhausted "You can do it,"He added shakily. More time continued to pass, and her pain never subsided. "The fourth kit is coming!,"Jayfeather announced as a small kit slid down onto the moss. "Daisy, you'll have to take this one,"Jayfeather ordered, pushing the kit away slightly.

Lionblaze hoped that was the last, but Cinderheart continued to struggle in pain. He looked at the newest kit. It was a gray tabby tom with darker gray stripes. Daisy sat down, nipping this kit and licking it off. "Keep it up, Cinderheart. Your almost done!,"Jayfeather encouraged her as best he could. As time past, she began to look more and more exhausted "Your doing just fine! Push one more time! The fifth is almost here! You can do it!,"Jayfeather said,"Icecloud, I need you to go get Leafpool, and hurry!" Icecloud stood up, ordering her kits to stay before racing off. Soon after, Leafpool pushed her way into the crowded den. "I'm here!,"She said, looking at her son and Cinderheart. She picked her way over to Cinderheart, placing a paw on her stomach.

"Two more. One is almost here,"She said. Icecloud pushed past them to her kits, holding them down. Just then, a fifth kit slid down onto the moss. "I'll take this kit,"Leafpool decided quickly, sitting down and tending to the kit. "Thank you, Leafpool,"Jayfeather said, looking back at Cinderheart. "Your almost there! Just one more kit!,"Jayfeather said, cheering her up as best he could. She looked ready to faint. "Hurry. Your mother won't be able to stay awake much longer!,"Lionblaze added.

Many times, Cinderheart would almost fall asleep, then jump awake as a painful spasm shook her entire body. "One more push! Stay with us! You can do it!,"Jayfeather insisted. She let out a last cry of pain, and a black she-kit slithered out onto the moss. Jayfeather bent down, cleaning the small kit. Lionblaze felt himself calm down when he realized Cinderheart's cries of pain had disappeared.

He looked up at her. She was panting heavily, her eyes barely open. "Is it over?,"She asked, her voice shaking. Lionblaze stopped tending to his kit, and nudged it over to it's mother. "It's over... And because of you, we have six wonderful kits,"He purred. She looked at him with relief, and sighed,"Good..." Her eyes slowly closed.

"Cinderheart?,"Lionblaze whispered, fear sparkling through his fur. "Cinderheart?!,"His voice rose to a wail. The other kits had gathered around Cinderheart now. "It's ok. She's only sleeping. And she needs it. So don't wake her,"Jayfeather's voice sounded behind him, making him jump in surprise. "O-Oh...,"He sighed in relief. "Congratulations!,"Leafpool exclaimed, nuzzling him. "And good luck" She then turned, leaving the Nursery. Brairlight followed her. Daisy calmed down, heading back to her nest. Sorreltail came over to them, purring. "Congratulations, Cinderheart, Lionblaze"

Lionblaze smiled to her,"Thank you!" She nodded. "Then I guess I'll give you two some room,"She sighed, leaving. Cinderheart was opening her eyes now. "What should we name the little ones?,"Lionblaze asked in a whisper. Cinderheart looked them over, then placed her tail on the golden brown one. "I think we should name her Heatherkit,"She whispered quietly. Lionblaze, not wanting to oppose her, nodded in agreement.

Lionblaze placed his tail on the Darker gray tom. "I think we should call him Talonkit." His mate nodded weakly. "I like it...,"She whispered. "What about Snakekit for the Calico?,"Lionblaze suggested. She nodded,"And Yarrowkit for the light gray tom..." Her voice was shaking. Lionblaze purred,"What about the flame-colored one?" Cinderheart thought about it for a second,"What about Oakkit?" Lionblaze purred happily.

"What about the last kit? The Black one?,"Lionblaze asked. "Why don't we let your brother decide this one?,"Cinderheart suggested. "What do you think, Jay?,"Lionblaze asked. His brother stared at him with blurred, sightless eyes for a moment. "What about naming her Hollykit, in memory of Hollyleaf. She looks just like her,"Jayfeather suggested. "How do you-,"Lionblaze began. "I read your mind to find out what they look like,"Jayfeather explained Lionblaze sighed,"Jayfeather, your the same as always." He purred "Welcome to Thunderclan, Snakekit, Oakkit, Yarrowkit, Heatherkit, Talonkit, Hollykit..."

* * *

**What ya'll think? I need criticism, reviews, favorites, and followers! They keep my creativity flowing! Ya'll want another chapter, don't cha? I have so many couples going! LionXCinder LionXHeather HalfXJay Now I just need to figure out something... If you guys like me doing funny comments, I will continue, if you don't, I'll do them anyway. Any Naruto Fans out there? Any at all? Lets give you guys a great big shout out! BAAAAAAANNNNNNNNZZZZZIIIIAAA AA (Aka japenese for "Put your hands in the air" or "Hands up") Ok, done with my rant and back to those kitty-catties! I need names! Names, anyone? I need both name and appearence, as well as couples! Also, should Sandstorm become an elder, or should that be Dustpelt? Should Millie die a slow painful death cause she sucks and is evil... SHE FORGOT HER OWN CHILDREN! Ok... Calm, Calm... Anyway, I am going to do a kinda Ask Account in the author's note. Ask me can ask Jayfeather, Half Moon, or Dovewing. Ok, that's all. I know, their was a huge lack of funny comments, but I couldn't come up wi- *is knocked over from behind by Jayfeather***

**Jayfeather: I'M NOT BLIND! I WAS NEVER BLIND! WILLOWBREEZE WILL YOU BE MY MATE! OH, YEAH, YOU TOO BRAIRLIGHT.**

**Half Moon: *jumps from a tree and hits Jayfeather in the head* No more Catmint for you.**

**Jayfeather: Oh, HIIIIIII! WHATS UP OLD LADY!**

**Half Moon: JJJJAAAAAYYYYSSSSSS WWIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*burns him to death with lazer vision***

**Lionblaze: YEAH! HE'S GONE! HE'S BEEN ON CATMINT FOR WEEKS!**

**Jayfeather: *appears in a puff of smoke* HAHAHHAHA I WILL NEVER DIE! NEVA!**

**Lion and Half: AHHHHHHH**

**Half Moon: I hoped I could bring you up to the mountains with me so we could be together and I could beat you up for calling me Old!**

**Lionblaze: NOOOOOOO WHHYYYYYYYYYY**

**Jayfeather:*skips away singing the Bannana song***

**Me: What just happened?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I promise, no, I VOW, I do not own warriors!**

**All of ya'll have been sending me messages like crazy! Thank you so much! All of you! Now let's see... Funny... Funny... something funny... Well, Anyone remember Rock say that he was the first Stoneteller. Isn't Half Moon the firs Stoneteller? SO, if my logic is correct...**

**Half Moon = Rock**

**My mind... Has just been blown to bits... Oh, yeah, and I am so very sorry I haven't been on in a while. I was writing so much, I forgot to actually add my story! I have massive writer's block right now... I can't come up with something next. And, anyone here a TigerXDove fan? Or a BumbleXDove fan? Well, lucky you, because, in like ten chapters, I will start doing Dovewing's point of View! Anyone else realize that Cherrypaw and Molepaw are just a few days older than Lillykit and Seedkit, yet they were apprentices for moons before Lillykit and Seedkit became apprentices?**

* * *

Jayfeather raced across the camp, pushing his way into the nursery. A weight slammed into his side, knocking him over. "Jayfeather!". Jayfeather pulled himself out from below her, purring. "Halfkit, you shouldn't knock Jayfeather over!,"Icecloud called from the other side of the den. "What are you doing here?"

The voice startled Jayfeather, making him jump. "Oh, Lionblaze! There you are! You haven't slept a wink since your kits were born. Your going to get sick if you keep that up!,"Jayfeather awnsered, spinning around. "I'm fi-,"Lionblaze sentence was cut short when he let out a rough cough.

"See what I mean?" Lionblaze let out a sigh,"Ok, ok. You win." Jayfeather nodded, flicking his tail for Lionblaze to follow him,"Your coming to the Medicine den so I can check you for fever." By the sound of the soft paw-steps behind him, he could tell Lionblaze was following him as he led him across the clearing and into his den.

"Sit,"Jayfeather ordered, flicking his tail to a nest. A rustling noise followed as Lionblaze sat down in the mossy bracken "Raise your paw." Lionblaze rustled his nest as he moved his paw up. Jayfeather leaned forward, pressing his nose to the pad. It was warm and slightly feverish. He pressed his head to Lionblaze's chest. "Please cough again" Lionblaze obeyed orders, and the sound of his cough, Jayfeather noticed, sounded slightly bubbly. "Your sick, see? Your going to stay in the medicine den to recover, and no going to see the kits. You could get them sick"

Lionblaze took a breath in as though he was going to say something, but Jayfeather cut him short,"If they visit you, you could get them sick. As young as they are, I don't think they can handle sickness." Jayfeather felt a spark of disappointment flash in his brother's mind, but it disappeared quickly.

"Your right...,"He sighed heavily, rustling his nest as he curled into a ball. Calmed, Jayfeather walked back to his nest to sleep,"Then good night."

It had been a few sunrises since Lionblaze had started coughing. To Jayfeather's dismay, it was only starting to get worse. He was coughing more, wheezing, and his fever had grown dramatically. Jayfeather could tell that if it got any worse, it would develop into Greencough. Out of worry for him, Cinderheart and her kits had tried to push their way in to him many times, and it was hard to keep them out. When he was treating Lionblaze, he had to have Brairlight keep an eye on the entrance.

"My throat...,"Lionblaze coughed. Jayfeather grabbed a ball of moss, soaking it in his pool, and raced over to his brother's side, dripping it down his throat. "I'll go get you a fresh one and leave it by your nest for when you get thirsty,"Jayfeather added, putting the ball of moss in the pool to soak, as well as rolling another up, soaking it, and placing it beside his brother's nest.

He headed to the cleft in the wall, pulling himself through. He snatched up some Tansy, Catmint, Feverfew, Clotsfoot, and Borage leaves. He carried it out of the Cleft, spitting them out. "Brairlight, can you take this Borage over to Icecloud, Cinderheart, and Brightheart in the Nursery for me? Separate it so that each of them eats the same amount,"Jayfeather called to her, watching as she dragged herself over to it, picking it up gently in her jaws before turning and pulling herself out of the den.

Jayfeather turned back to the rest of his herbs, crouching down to mix it into a poultice before carrying it over to his brother and placing it down beside him. "Eat it all. It will help you get better. When your done, I'll bring you some poppy seeds to help you sleep." The nest rustled as Lionblaze reached over to lick up the herbs, gagging at the taste. "No, I can sleep without them,"Lionblaze's voice was deep and determined.

Jayfeather nodded, turning back to his cleft to sort out the herbs. "If you need anything, like your moss ball dries up, call me over"

It had already been another few sunrises now, and Lionblaze's whitecough had turned into greencough for only a day, before beginning to get better. "I guess you just had to get through the worst of it to start getting better,"Jayfeather had commented, feeling his brother's temperature.

The temperature was almost normal, and his wheezing had stopped. His coughing was also getting better. Jayfeather reached into his herb store, snatching up tansy and Feverfew and dropping it at his brother's feet. "Eat it. You should be ready to go back to warrior's duties, but if you start coughing again, come back for more tansy,"Jayfeather ordered, flicking his tail at the medicine den entrance.

Lionblaze licked it up quickly, thanking Jayfeather before heading out of the den. Another scent caught Jayfeather's nose. "Halfkit? Is that you,"Jayfeather sighed, looking at the entrance of his den. The tendrils rattled as the small kit pushed her way in the den, her paw-steps soft as she made her way across the den.

"Come now,"Her voice seemed to be from someone much older than herself,"You don't have to call me by that name, Jay's Wing." A purr rose in her throat. "I've missed you so much..."

Jayfeather felt a sudden wave of emotions flow over him. He couldn't tell whether he should feel excited and happy, or sadness at the fact that loving her now would be against the medicine cat code. "Half Moon... I,"He stuttered,"You..." Halfkit cut him off,"Now isn't the time! Snowkit, Dewkit, Amberkit, Echokit, and Splashkit heard a roar while playing near the camp entrance and went to investigate! I swear it sounded like a Badger! I tried to stop them, I really did, but they went anyway!"

Halfkit's sudden burst surprised him. He felt worry coming off her in waves. "Then there isn't any time to get warriors to come with us! Show me the way, hurry!,"Jayfeather meowed, following the sound of paw-steps and the scent of Halfkit as she raced out the camp. "There's a fallen log ahead! It's about a tail-length tail and the same distance wide!,"Halfkit called back. her paw-steps stopped for a second as she jumped through the air. Judging the distance, Jayfeather took a flying leap, sailing over the log and landing beside the tiny kit.

A roar sounded just ahead. "Their trapped!,"Halfkit gasped. Jayfeather heard the sound of Halfkit's paws drumming the Earth, and Jayfeather pictured her racing forward to face the Badger. He also couldn't help imagining her, her now tiny, weak body, ripped to shreds by the badger. He leaped forward before Halfkit could get to them, and stood between the scent of the kits and the Badger, growling.

He felt waves of fear flowing from the kits, freezing their paws. He drew the mental image in his head, imagining the badger standing before him. Jayfeather jumped into the air, remembering the move Lionblaze had learned during training. He felt jaws snap snap on empty air, whisker-lengths from his tail, as he flew over the badger, slashing out his claws at the figure below, and twisting in the air just before he hit the ground. The force of it all made him stumble slightly. Halfkit raced to his side, nudging him.

"Are you O-,"Before she could finish her sentence, Jayfeather heard the Badger's angry roar, his clumsy loud paws seemed closer than before, as though it had turned around. A feeling of wind on his face told him a second before that his paw was about to slam into him and Halfkit. He grabbed Halfkit by the scruff, flinging her out of the way just as the paw slammed into his face, sending him flying into a tree. He hit it with a great force, knocking the wind out of him, and fell to the side, struggling to catch his breath.

The paw-steps were coming again, and now the hot, stinky breath of the badger was at his neck, coming for a killing bite. Just then, a battle cry sounded from a nearby bush, and with a loud thud, the hot breath disappeared. "Jayfeather!,"Dovewing called,"I heard the you trying to fight the badger! I told Lionblaze and we came to help you!" He felt her fur brush his pelt as she pushed him to his paws. "You're lucky we came in time! If I hadn't knocked that stupid mangy badger away from you, you would be dead!,"Lionblaze called.

"Thanks!,"Jayfeather mumbled, shaking himself. He could tell the location of Lionblaze and the Badger by their growls, and heard the sound of paws pounding the earth as Lionblaze raced towards the beast. Suddenly, Lionblaze's paw-steps vanished, and the Badger let out a howl of pain. Without letting Dovewing stop him, he launched himself forward, guessing that Lionblaze had gotten on top of the Badger, and dived below the creature, kicking it's exposed stomach with his back legs.

He could smell Dovewing's scent, and hear her swift paw-steps, pounding the ground as she raced past, swiping her paw along the badger's leg, then raced away. "Get back here, both of you!" Her screech rang in his ears, and he pushed himself away just in time, the badger falling onto his back. "Lionblaze? Are you ok?,"Jayfeather called out. "Yeah!,"His brother's voice called back. His voice was coming from somewhere above, most likely meaning he had jumped up into the trees to avoid being crushed when the badger rolled over.

"Jump!,"Dovewing cried, a branch rustling above soon after. The sound of the Badger's heavy footsteps were coming towards at high speeds, getting ready to ram him. He heard the branches above him creak loudly, and sharp teeth gripped his scruff, hauling him up into the branch. "Thanks,"Jayfeather panted. Lionblaze had raced through the branches and hauled him up just in time to miss the badger's heavy swip.

"No prob, bro,"Lionblaze meowed. Suddenly, the branch swayed heavily, Lionblaze leaping down from the branch at the Badger. Jayfeather heard a screech of fury from the large beast, as Dovewing bounded down after him to attack the creature. Jayfeather heard a cry from the kits, realizing the Badger was heading for the weaker ones. He launched himself out of the branch with a cry of rage, sliding his claws, relieved to feel flesh ripping between them as he scored them down the side of the badger. The stench of blood filled his nose as the sticky fluid covered his paw, hot and thick.

He heard the beast roar in rage, and turned, running in the direction of the fallen tree he had jumped earlier, leading the badger away. He tried to leap the tree, but in mid-air, the heavy paw of the badger slammed into his side, claws scoring his fur deeply and tearing out clumps of fur. The shear force of it sent him crashing backwards into a bramble thicket, the thorns sharply cutting into his bleeding wounds and scraping his skin.

He shook his head, noticing the Badger's heavy paws pounding the earth as it bounded towards him for another hit. Jayfeather tried to run, but his fur was snagged in the bramble thicket. He pulled with all his might, but it only seemed to get him more stuck. "Help!,"He cried. "Jay!,"His brother let out a screech, but it seemed so distant. Jayfeather realized how far he had gotten from the others, and that Lionblaze wasn't at his full strength, still recovering from sickness. He wouldn't be able to make it to Jayfeather in time to stop the badger.

Jayfeather closed his eyes, not giving up his struggles. Suddenly, a screech of fury shook the ground. "Leave him alone!" It was Leafpool and Squirrelflight! A loud thud told Jayfeather that they had both rammed into the side of the badger together, knocking the badger off it's paws. Lionblaze's paw-steps had stopped, as though he was frozen to his spot.

Jayfeather heard the screeches of fury and pain as the battle raged on, until finally, the Badger finally gave up, running off. Dovewing and Squirrelflight chased it off to make sure it left the territory. "Are you ok?,"Leafpool cried, racing over to Jayfeather, inspecting the bleeding wound that ran the length of Jayfeather's flank. He could feel overwhelming love and worry spilling from Leafpool.

He suddenly realized the stinging pain that was shooting through his flank, and his back leg felt like it had been dislodged. He could feel the thorns being torn from his fur gently as Leafpool helped him out of the bush. "I was so worried! Bramblestar sent us to look for you all, but we didn't think you were being attacked!,"Leafpool explained, worry sparkling from her pelt. Lionblaze join them. "That was the most stupid stunt I have ever seen anyone pull, you idiot!" Lionblaze's voice was lighthearted, but Jayfeather could tell that he had been terrified.

"Sorry,"He murmured back. "I think we should get your leg back in place before we go back,"Leafpool inquired,"I'll do it." Jayfeather nodded, lieing down so he could lift his back leg easily. Sharp teeth met his leg, and he had to grind his teeth to keep from yowling out in pain. A small "pop" told him that his leg had been pushed back into place. "That's better,"Leafpool sighed. "But we need to stop your side from bleeding."

Jayfeather stumbled to his paws, walking over to the kits. He crouched down next to them, sniffing them each. They didn't smell harmed, but he could feel wave's of worry coming off of Halfkit. He licked her ear gently,"It's ok, I'm fine. Let's go back." He smiled down at her, and, with the help of her, Leafpool, and Lionblaze, they managed to herd the kits back to camp.

By the time they got back, Squirrelflight and Dovewing had caught up with them."I'll go tell Bramblestar,"Squirrelflight decided, limping off,"I'm the least wounded." Jayfeather pushed his way into his den, lieing on the mossy nest, glad to be the one taken care of for once as Leafpool dabbed a cool, wet moss ball on his wound, and then rubbed a poultice of oak leaf and marigold on the wound before wrapping it in cobwebs. He let out a sigh of relief when the pain began to fade away.

"Thanks, Leafpool,"He sighed,"I'm fine on my own, now." Just as he said that, a yowl sounded from the clearing. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Highledge!" Jayfeather scrambled to his paws, leaning on Leafpool for support as he limped out of the cave.

"Today, five kits snuck out of camp to investigate the roaring of a badger. They would have died if Halfkit hadn't told Jayfeather they had gotten away. He went to fight the badger alone, and almost died. With the help of Lionblaze, Dovewing, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool, they chased the badger away without any fatal wounds." _Half Moon must have told him the rest of what happened. _"Though the acts of these kits can't be ignored. I can't blame them for wanting to prove their worth to the clan, to get noticed. That is why, today, three of them will become apprentices.

Jayfeather heard squeals of excitement from the crowd. "Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Bumblestripe, you are without an apprentice, and have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. I hope you pass down these qualities to your new apprentice, Snowpaw,"Bramblestar yowled. He repeated the words for Dewkit and Amberkit, placing Birchfall as Dewpaw's mentor and Mousewhisker as Amberpaw's.

"Snowpaw! Dewpaw! Amberpaw!" The clan cheered the new names of the apprentices. After the chaos died down, Bramblestar leaped down from Highledge, walking over to Jayfeather. "Are you well enough to attend tonight's gathering?,"He asked worriedly. "Yeah, I can go." "Good." Bramblestar turned around, walking off.

* * *

**What did ya'll think of this chapter? I personally think Thunderclan has to many warriors. Any Millie haters out there? I HATE HER SO MUCH! She so mean to her kits, treating Brairlight so special, yet so useless, and then acting like her other kits don't exist! I bet Blossomfall could become deputy, or even DIE and Millie wouldn't care. But I feel bad for Graystripe, so I am hesitant to kill her off. Sometimes, I reread my own stories, and cry ;*D... Like how I felt when little Mosskit died, and Snowfur died... Anyway...**

**Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps Paw-steps**

**I spent like half an hour correcting the word "paw-steps" in this chapter! IT TOOK FOR FREAKING EVER! AAAAARRRRGGGGGG! And Lionblaze, yo need to hurry up and choose a girl before they get into a CAT FIGHT! LOOOOOL! Sorry, cheesy lines..**

**MMMMMMM... cheeeeeesseeeeee**

**...And all that, but anyway... Please favorite, follow, and review. See you next week, or maybe the week after that...**

**or the week after that...**

**or two months from now...**

**Oh well, see you then! Bye! (I enjoy critizism!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own warriors.**

**SOOOOO, I got to go to Florida, thus why this chapter is so late! I am really tired, so you'll have to do without the funny comment this note. Maybe the one at the bottom of the page. You can find it if you click the scrolly thingy on the side of the page, and slowly move your hand on the mouse, until the white pointer thing begins to drag the tab down the bar. When you get to the bottom of the bar, you should see another set of words like these in bold, and all you do is _read_ them. _OK?_ GOOOD doggy, good doggy.**

* * *

Lionblaze padded side by side with Jayfeather, letting his brother lean on him for support. He was still limping from dislocating his leg. "Are you sure your alright?,"Lionblaze asked. His brother looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. "I'm fine"

Lionblaze had noticed that he seemed very distant tonight, but tried to push it to the back of his mind. It wasn't long until the Tree Bridge came into sight. Lionblaze jumped up first, waiting until Jayfeather had climbed up after him to leave. Lionblaze lashed his tail furiously to keep his balance on the slick bridge.

"Race you across!" "I'll Win!" Seedpaw and Lillypaw raced towards the two cats. Lionblaze jumped out of the way of the two apprentices, and watched as Jayfeather dodged by a whisker, reaching forward to grab Lillypaw. At first, Lionblaze couldn't figure out why, then he realized that the new apprentice was slipping off the side. Jayfeather grabbed Lillypaw by her scruff just as her head disappeared over the side of the bridge, hauling her shaking body back up on the tree. "Don't run so much next time,"Jayfeather scolded. Lilypaw nodded, shuffling off along the bridge with Seedpaw right behind.

Lionblaze jumped off the tree bridge, stepping out of the way for his brother to follow. His breath caught in his throat as his brother landed, cringing at the pain of his leg, but he managed to stay standing, although stumbling a little. "I've gotta meet up with the other medicine cats, bye,"Jayfeather meowed, limping off into the trees. Lionblaze headed into the thicket of ferns in another direction.

Something sharp suddenly hooked itself into his tail, dragging him backwards into a dip, hidden by a bramble bush above. Lionblaze unsheathed his claws, turning sharply, ready to defend himself, but stopped. "H-Heathertail?,"He stammered. She didn't look like a threat, so Lionblaze drew his claws back into their sheathe.

"I... I n-needed to talk to you...,"She mumbled, just loud enough for Lionblaze to hear. He ignored her, turning around. "No, why can't you just leave me alone." He turned, beginning to walk away, but she pushed herself in front of him. "I... I'm having kits!" Lionblaze closed his eyes. For some reason, he felt a spark of anger. "Well, tell Breezepelt, I'm _sooooo _happy for him!,"Lionblaze snapped, looking away from her heather-blue eyes.

"Their your kits!,"She retorted. Lionblaze snapped his gaze back on her, gasping. "But... But, I...,"Unable to say anything, Lionblaze bounded away without another word, without even looking at her. He took his place beside Millie and a Riverclan cat, and sat down, trying to concentrate on what the leaders were saying, but he was too distracted by what Heathertail had said.

_I... But... But I love Cinderheart. And she is the mother of my kits. And Heathertail will need to find someone to father the kits in Windclan... And the only cat anyone will believe is... It's Breezepelt.. and he'll us that against me... _He shook his head, trying to shake out his thoughts. _I don't care for her anymore... so why do I feel so jealous?!_

Cats were beginning to break up now, separating into their own clans. _I guess the meeting is coming to an end..._ "Are you coming?,"Jayfeather meowed, nudging him gently. Lionblaze nodded, following Jayfeather home, deep in thought.

By the time they got home, it was already almost Dawn. A yelp of surprise made him jump, turning around to find that it was only his brother. Halfkit had tackled him when he walked into the camp! He let out a _mrreow _of laughter, before heading off to his nest. He just wanted all this to go away. So much was confusing him.

Halfkit always seemed to be around Jayfeather lately, and he couldn't help but wonder why Jayfeather was so caring for Halfkit. And there was also the part about Heathertail telling him she would have his kits. He didn't even know how to react to something like that. _Why does everything have to be so confusing?!_

He pushed his way into the den, curling up in the moss, exhaustion weighing down his feet and urging him to sleep. Darkness quickly clouded his vision, inviting him into sleep. He welcomed it happily.

He opened his eyes, wind tugging at his fur. He was standing beside the river that separated Windclan and Thunderclan. _Am I dreaming?_ A voice behind him made him jump, landing in the stream. Cool water suckled at his feet, tugging his fur. "Lionblaze..."

The voice sounded filled with pain and sadness. A cat stepped out of the shadows of the forest. A familiar gray pelt and sparkling blue eyes. "Lionblaze, why?,"Another voice sounded behind him. He spun around, gasping. Before him stood a familiar golden brown she-cat, just over the border.

"Cinderheart... Heathertail..." Cinderheart looked like she was about to cry. "Why, Lionblaze, why did you betray me? I thought you loved me...,"She whimpered. "Lionblaze... Why did you abandon me?,"Heathertail asked, her voice cracking with sadness.

"Which one of us to you really love?,"Cinderheart asked. Heathertail nodded,"Yes, which one of us." Lionblaze looked at both of them, then at his paws,"I... I don't know..." Cinderheart and Heathertail each took a step forward.

"Tell us" He looked back at both of them, worried. "I... I..." "Tell us,"They repeated. The water at his feet was starting to move faster and faster, flowing higher. "Wha!,"Lionblaze screeched in surprise, trying to jump out of the stream, but his feet were rooted to their spot, and he couldn't move away. The water had risen to his stomach now. The image of Cinderheart and Heathertail had vanished in a whirl of water and wind.

The water had soon risen to Lionblaze's neck, and he had to raise his head up to keep it above water. "Help!,"He screeched, cutting off as water reached his muzzle and rose above his head. Though he couldn't move his paws, the water knocked him down, and he felt himself being thrown down the river, tossed into rocks as he flowed. He felt the breathe leave his body as he was thrown heavily into an enormous rock.

_Someone... please help me... please... Help..._ He felt his mind whirl. Water filled his ears and nose, and stinging his eyes. He was tossed up to the surface of the water for only a split second. Lionblaze tried to take in a gulp of air, but water rushed into this throat instead as he went back under.

Suddenly, Lionblaze felt something stab him in the side, shaking him. He blinked, opening his eyes to find himself lieing in his nest. He sat up, taking in gulps of air, panting heavily. "Are you ok?,"Cinderheart asked, her voice fretful,"I'm surprised none of the other warriors woke up with all your thrashing around. I could hear it from the Nursery."

"I... I'm fine,"Lionblaze panted. Cinderheart's blue eyes softened lightly, and she opened her mouth as though she was about to say something, but a voice cut in. "You woke _me_. If Cinderheart hadn't gotten here first, I would have woken you myself." Lionblaze felt hot with embaressment. "Sorry, Dovewing."

"I have to go back to the kits now, Lionblaze. Go back to sleep,"Cinderheart purred, turning and pushing her way out of the den. Dovewing grunted, rolling over in her nest to face the other direction. Lionblaze sat their for a second, not wanting to go back to sleep, in fear that his dream would return, but he felt exhaustion flowing over him in waves, and he couldn't help but lean back into his nest and fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl made Lionblaze wake with a start. "Oh... It's just a clan meeting,"Lionblaze sighed in relief, padding out of the den. He took a seat beside Cinderheart near the Nursery to watch. "Foxleap and Rosepetal have told me it was time to make Molepaw and Cherrypaw warriors. They were very brave in the battle of the Dark Forest, and deserve to become warriors! Cherrypaw, Molepaw, please step forward,"Bramblestar said.

The two apprentices stepped out of the crowd, looking up at their leader with eyes wide with excitement. Bramblestar leaped down from Highledge, landing in front of Molepaw. "I, Bramblestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Molepaw was scuffling the ground with his paws, and Cherrypaw was slightly trembling with excitement.

"Molepaw, Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives?,"Bramblestar asked. "I do,"Molepaw meowed. "I do,"Cherrypaw chimed. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Molenose. Starclan honors your Bravery and Enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan,"Bramblestar called out, reaching forward and licking his shoulder, then he turned to Cherrypaw.

"Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryheart. Starclan honors your Spirit and Energy, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan in your turn." Bramblestar reached forward, licking Cherryheart's shoulder, then backed up. "Cherryheart! Molenose!,"The clan chanted, gathering around the knew clan members.

But Lionblaze stayed his distance, to deep in thought to move. _That dream... I can't tell if it was just a nightmare or if that was a prophecy from Starclan... And if it is, are they trying to tell me that I must choose between Cinderheart and Heathertail?_

* * *

**Waz up ya'll! You like the chapter? Any Heathertail and Lionblaze fans out their? This chapter was sent out to you! Lionblaze, you player. I think you're to late to choose a she-cat now. They are already getting ready for a cat fight! ... I'm still hungry... Cheese... Apples... Candy... CHEESE FLAVORED CANDY APPLES! Sorry, cheese obsession... And Apple obsession... And Candy obsession... AAARRRRGGGGG NOW I'M EVEN HUNGRIER! Anyway, I feel bad for Cinderheart and Heathertail, being in love with an idiot player and all... Please review, favorite, and follow! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors... D:**

**Guys, sorry this took a while! I'm actually writing ahead, and plan to make this thing more than thirty chapters! This story shall never end until I am dead :D MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, I will take advice for names, and I need help for a single thing... I make a lot of mistakes, like giving a warrior two apprentices, or accidently changing a warrior into a kit (Yes, I did) LOL Please tell me when you see these mistakes! Thanks a bunches!**

* * *

A cold chill went down Jayfeather's back, and icy leaves crunched under his paws as he walked through the forest. Leaf-bare had taken it's toll on the clans, pushing the animals into their burrows and freezing the herbs. Jayfeather had already started to run out of herbs, because he was constantly giving Brairlight herbs to keep her from getting sick.

Jayfeather sniffed the air, detecting a faint scent of dock. Jayfeather followed it, feeling brambles snag his fur. _it must be below the bramble bush!_ Jayfeather crouched down, pulling himself through the brambles until his nose touched a soft, smooth leaf. He gently tipped his head, nipping the dock out of the ground, and backed out from under the thorny bush. _This isn't enough..._ He thought, padding his way back to camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below Highledge." Jayfeather heard Bramblestar's yowl as he entered the camp. He pushed his way under the barrier, padding across the camp to join Brairlight near the medicine den.

"Today, three kits have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become apprentices of Thunderclan!" Bramblestar was yowling. Jayfeather could feel waves of excitement coming off of Splashkit, Echokit, and even Halfkit. _Halfkit must be having her apprentice ceremony! _Jayfeather felt a rush of pride for the young she-cat.

"Splashkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Splashpaw,"Bramblestar paused for a second. Jayfeather guessed he was thinking over who would mentor the apprentice. "Dovewing, you received excellent training from Lionblaze, and it is time you got an apprentice of your own,"Bramblestar yowled,"You have shown yourself to be a loyal and intelligent warrior, and I hope you pass down these qualities to your new apprentice."

Jayfeather imagined Dovewing walking up to Splashpaw, touching noses with the young apprentice. "Echokit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw,"Bramblestar continued,"Ivypool, you received excellent training from Cinderheart, and it is time you got an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be quick thinking and brave, and I hope you pass down these qualities to your new apprentice."

Jayfeather imaged Ivypool and Echopaw walking forward to touch noses, and felt his excitement grow when he realized it was Halfkit's turn next. "Halfkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Halfpaw,"Brambleclaw howled,"Lionblaze, you received excellent training from Ashfur, and it is time for you to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be brave and skilled in battle. I hope you pass down these qualities to your new apprentice."

Jayfeather felt pride well up in him. _My own brother is teaching Halfpaw! _The clan began to chant the names of their new members. "Splashpaw! Echopaw! Halfpaw!,"The clan howled together. Jayfeather couldn't help but join in, calling Halfpaw's new name louder than anyone else.

After the cat's began to file out of the clearing, Jayfeather padded over to Halfpaw, smiling gently. "Congratulations,"He purred, licking her ear. "I was so excited!,"She added,"I can't wait to start training!" Jayfeather heard the paw-steps from behind him, and drew away from Halfpaw before anyone could see him, stumbling back to his den.

_We are going to the gathering tomorrow. Might as well catch up on my sleep. _Jayfeather curled up in his nest, closing his eyes. Sleep engulfed him in a vision of dreams. Not Starclan dreams, just, dreams.

A sharp paw jabbed Jayfeather's side. "Hey!,"He complained, pulling himself out of his nest and shaking himself,"What was that for?!"

"Sorry... But, uh, we're getting ready to leave for the gathering,"Brairlight meowed, pulling herself away. "Oh... ok, thanks!,"Jayfeather meowed between licks as he cleaned the moss from his fur. He stood up, shaking his fur before pushing his way out of his den and bounding across the clearing.

"Sorry I made you wait,"Jayfeather mumbled. "Now that we're all here, let's get going,"Bramblestar meowed, his paws drumming the ground as he raced out through the camp entrance. Jayfeather followed closely, staying near the back of the group. Fur rubbed his pelt and Half Moon's scent surrounded him. "What's a gathering like?,"Halfpaw asked curiously. "It's were all our leaders tell each other what's going on in their clans. It's a time of truce, and if we attack each other while their, Starclan covers the moon with clouds to say the Gathering has ended."

"Cool,"Halfpaw purred. Her presence warmed Jayfeather with a warmth that couldn't be penetrated even in the dark of Leaf-bare. They continued to run like that, Halfpaw leading Jayfeather around roots and stumps.

As they neared the island, Halfpaw let out a gasp,"Wow! That's amazing!" Jayfeather nodded, remembering his first time going to a gathering. "It is, isn't it..." Jayfeather leaped up onto the tree bridge, lashing his tail to balance himself, then flicking it to tell Halfpaw to follow him. The tree rattled as Halfpaw leaped up next to him, and they carefully made their way across the bridge.

Jayfeather leaped down at the other end, and raced off to join the medicine cats. "Is that your new apprentice?,"Kestleflight asked curiously. Jayfeather suddenly felt hot when he realized Halfpaw had followed him. "Ahhhhh, no. This is just a new apprentice in our clan,"He looked back at her, flicking his tail for her to go. _I forgot to tell her that medicine cats spend the gathering separated from the rest of the group!_

He listened as her paw-steps faded away, and turned back to his group. His fur prickled with embarrassment "Ahhhh, you know new apprentices. Still act like kits, following around the closest cat,"Jayfeather quickly stated, hoping his excuse sound realistic. "Yeah, I know how you feel,"Willowshine laughed,"A kit almost followed me out of camp last gathering. Is Thunderclan getting along well?"

Jayfeather nodded, happy to get off the subject. "We haven't had any sick cats yet, but I hope that stays true." Just then, the cats in the crowd began to quiet down. Jayfeather guessed that the gathering was starting, and sat down, looking up at the tree.

"Thunderclan has been doing well. We have three new apprentices, Splashpaw, Echopaw, and Halfpaw,"Bramblestar started. Cats from every clan chanted the names of the new apprentices. Jayfeather felt Halfpaw stand up beside him, her paws scuffling the earth nervously. "So far, no cats from Thunderclan have gotten sick, and we've had enough prey to keep our stomachs satisfied. Starclan has blessed us this Leaf-bare."

Onestar went up next. "Prey has been running low, but Windclan have managed to stay strong. Also, a new litter of kits has been born to Sunstrike." At that, many cats broke out into calls of congratulations Jayfeather realized that Sunstrike must have been a very liked cat among the clans. After a while cats quieted down, and Blackstar began his turn.

"Prey has been running a little low in Shadowclan, but we have enough to stay strong. Also, a few of our cats have gotten sick with whitecough, but we have enough herbs from last Green-leaf to heal them."

"Your turn, Mistystar,"Blackstar finished. "Thank you, Blackstar. Riverclan has been having no food trouble, as the river hasn't frozen over. Also, we too, have had a litter of kits born to Minnowtail,"Cats called out their congratulations before Mistystar continued on,"Riverclan is ready to face Leaf-bare head on." Riverclan cats yowled out their approval, and the leaders broke up, heading over to their clanmates. Jayfeather waved his tail goodbye to the other medicine cats before bounding across the clearing to his clanmates.

Jayfeather padded home, this time walking beside Lionblaze. It wasn't long before they pulled their way across the moors and into Thunderclan territory. Suddenly, Jayfeather felt worry sparkle inside of him. _Why is Half Moon alive once again? Starclan wouldn't do something without reason... _

It had been almost a half a moon since the gathering. Jayfeather padded across the clearing, goldenrod clenched in his jaws. He had just gotten back from gathering herbs. His paws ached from the cold, and his stomach was growling with hunger. _What I wouldn't give to curl up in my nice warm den._

He waked over to his cave, pushing the tendrils out of the way and walking over to the cleft in the rock were he stored the herbs. He pushed his way in, dropping the goldenrod with the rest of his herbs, and scrambled out of the hole, before heading over to his nest. He felt a shiver go down his spine from the cold air, and he let out a yawn.

_Thank Starclan I can finally rest. _He stretched out along the floor, before curling up in the warm moss nest, lined with soft feathers. Sleep engulfed him almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

He blinked his eyes open. He was standing in a forest, warm sunshine warming his back, and birds chirping above. He looked around, spotting a familiar flame colored pelt flash through the trees. "Firestar?,"He asked. The tom stepped out of the shadows, nodding.

"Beware of Cold Winds During the Time of No Moon." Jayfeather felt fear flush over his body, and he jumped to his paws. "Do you mean Windclan?,"He asked, but Firestar gave no answer, for he was already gone.

Jayfeather jumped to his feet out of his nest. Crisp night air blasted his face as he pushed his way out of his den and leaped up the steps to Highledge. Fear coursed through him when he realized he couldn't feel the moonlight on his back. _Tonight is the new moon!_ He stuck his head into the cave. "Bramblestar?,"He called,"This is important."

The tom let out a grunt, as though he had just woken up,"What?" Jayfeather nodded, stepping into the den. "I just told by Starclan... 'Beware of Cold Winds During the Time of No Moon'. I am almost certain that it meant Windclan will try to attack on the night of the new moon, which is tonight!,"Jayfeather rushed the story. A soft thump sounded as Bramblestar jumped to his feet.

"I'll get a battle patrol ready. You need to come with us and hide nearby, so I can send wounded warriors to you,"Bramblestar ordered, racing past Jayfeather to the Highledge, and calling a clan meeting. Within moments, a large battle patrol had gathered in the clearing, leaving enough warriors to stand watch over the camp.

Jayfeather raced down the ledge to join them, standing beside his brother as they headed out of the camp, excitement and fear making his fur stand on end.

* * *

**You'll find out who's in the battle patrol, next time! And this time, I have time to put it in! :D I almost called Halfpaw, Halfmoon! By the way, I decided that if I ever saw a gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, I would by it, even if it was a kitten, and then get it a stuffed animal stick! And then I would find a white she-cat with green eyes. Then I'd breed them so I could find out what Jayfeather's kits would look like! LOL! Anyway, I just got braces again, and it hurts to move my mouth, so I'm only eating one meal a day, a few snacks here and there, and also I won't talk until my choir contest! OH SHITTAKI MUSHROOMS I FORGOT ABOUT IT! I have to sing everyday or I'll get in trouble... Oh well, two years of endless pain, here I come... Stupid braces...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors D:**

**I was writing a different fanfiction... When I suddenly realized something... In the story the fanfiction is based off of, the girl is my age exactly, yet she has many things I don't... She has a credit card, a purse to keep it in, and her phone. (My phone was stolen! D:) Not to mention... I felt so empty... She gets to leave her home whenever she wants by simply saying "I'm going out! Bye!" And she has a boyfriend! D: Every boy at my school teases me because I never had one... I don't want one! (You'd say the same thing if you knew any of the guys in my school that don't have a girlfriend... They are complete jerks...) And she has gone on dates... And then... She can go on a vacation without her parents, with a boy, who isn't her boyfriend, and not get in trouble. And she can stay out until like 11:00 o' clock... I feel so empty... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lionblaze felt excitement course through him. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws as they raced through the trees, heading to the Windclan border. He brushed his fur against his brother's, fluffing it out as though it would protect him. _I let my sister die! I won't let the same thing happen to my brother!_

Among the patrol was Sorreltail, Brackenfur Halfpaw, Ivypool, Dovewing, Splashpaw, Molenose, Cherryheart, Echopaw, Mousewhisker, Squirrelflight, Blossomfall, Lillypaw, Seedpaw, Leafpool, and Bramblestar in the lead.

A crashing noise made them freeze. Bramblestar crouched down, flicking his tail to signal the others to do the same. Lionblaze crouched down into the bracken touching Jayfeather's flank to tell him to do the same. Jayfeather seemed to get the message, tensing his muscles as he scooted into a wide dip, hidden almost completely by brambles.

The wind blew into Lionblaze's face, bringing with it the scent of moor and heather. _But we're not even at the border yet! This must be the battle patrol! _He unsheathed his claws, his fur bristling and his ears flattened. Bramblestar nodded to Squirrelflight, who gathered a few of the cats and flicked her tails to the trees. Sorreltail, Mousewhisker, and Leafpool climbed the trees quickly, being careful not to wave the branches. Squirrelflight sent Echopaw, Blossomfall, Lillypaw, and Cherryheart to surround the cats, in trees around them. The cats raced off quietly.

"How can any cat stand to live in this thorny place?! I can't take one step without tripping over brambles!" It sounded like Owlwhisker. _They can't get through the brambles! _Lionblaze felt satisfaction fill him.

Squirrelflight sent more cats to surround the Windclan warriors, telling them to keep as quiet as possible, and to be ready to jump at any moment. Lionblaze scooted forward, muscles tense and pelt bristled. Suddenly, Bramblestar lashed out his tail, letting out a roar as he leaped forward, barreling the lead cat, Onestar. Thunderclan cats poured out of the braken on all sides at once.

Lionblaze leaped into a battle, getting a better view of the cats. Among them were Onestar, Ashfoot, Owlwhisker, Whitetail, Nightcloud, Gorsetail, Weaselfur, Harespring, Leaftail, Emberfoot, _Breezepelt_, Boulderpaw, Furzepaw, Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, Whiskerpaw, and... A lump formed in Lionblaze's stomach.

Heathertail.

_She must've not told anyone about her kits..._ Lionblaze, shook his head, looking back into the battle. He flung himself at Emberfoot, tackling him. The tom sat on the ground for a second, winded. Before he could stand up, Lionblaze jumped forward, holding him down with his claws outstretched. He racked his back legs down Emberfoot's spine, feeling flesh rip between his claws. He let out a shriek of pain, going limp.

Lionblaze loosened his grip, but just then, Emberfoot ripped himself away, spinning around to face his opponent, a snarl plastered on his face. He jumped forward, his claws outstretched. His paw sliced out at Lionblaze's face, but the ginger tom ducked, missing his claws by a whisker-length.

Taking advantage of his chance, Lionblaze put all his strength into throwing himself into Emberfoot. The gray tom flew back into a tree, gasping for breath. Lionblaze tensed himself to attack again, but just then, Emberfoot limped away, bounding in the direction of the Windclan border.

Thunderclan was starting to push them back, and now the stream was just barley visible through the trees. Lionblaze looked around, gasping when he realized three warriors, as well as Onestar, where all attacking Bramblestar together. Lionblaze bounded across the clearing to help, but something heavy slammed into his side, sending him crashing into a tree. He looked up at his attacker, his vision blurry.

Two black pelts, a she-cat and a tom. Lionblaze shook his head to clear it. _I... Is that Breezepelt? A... and Nightcloud?_ Their teeth were bared, and their fur was bristled up in anger. "It's your fault." "If only you weren't born."

Lionblaze shook his head, stumbling to his feet. Breezepelt slashed out his paw, but Lionblaze jumped upwards, wrapping his claws around a tree branch above him. Claws slashed out where Lionblaze's legs used to be. _He tried to distract me with a swip so he could trip me... He's been trained well._

Lionblaze swung his legs back and forth, swinging himself up onto the branch. Breezepelt looked up at Lionblaze with a smirk. Before Lionblaze could figure out why, a heavy weight slammed into his back, knocking him off the branch with great force and landing on top of him. Lionblaze felt the wind knocked out of him, and looked up blurry. He gasped in shock, realizing for the first time Nightcloud wasn't in front of him.

Her scent wrapped around him, and her growl was echoing in his ears. "I thought you couldn't be hurt in battle!,"Breezepelt mocked. Sharp claws met his spine, but before they could tear his skin, they disappeared. Breezepelt was staring past Lionblaze in shock.

Scrambling to his paws, Lionblaze twisted around to see his savior. He let out a gasp. Standing before him, was his mother, Leafpool. "Are you crazy?!,"She screeched, her tail lashing out to keep her balanced on her back legs. Nightcloud shook her head, standing up. She let out a screech of fury, leaning back onto her back legs and slashing out her front claws. "You ruined my life!,"She cried angrily. Leafpool took a step, dodging the attack, but her fur got caught on a root, and she fell to the ground. Nightcloud jumped forward, holding her down with claws outstretched.

"Leafpool!,"Lionblaze called out, tensing his muscles to spring forward. A weight slammed into him from behind. "Don't take your eyes off me!" Hot breath quivered Lionblaze's ear fur, and Lionblaze could feel back legs hit his spine, claws extended. Lionblaze summoned all his strength, leaping to the air with such force, Breezepelt was flung of his back, his clumsy grip tearing nothing but fur. Lionblaze spun around, growling at Breezepelt. Breezepelt smirked, taking a step back. As he did, he fell down a small ditch, disappearing over the edge.

Lionblaze bounded to the edge, looking into the ditch. _No sign of Breezepelt..._ He looked closer, spotting a small tunnel entrance directly below him. The smell of rabbit flowed from it, telling Lionblaze it was only an old rabbit warren. He let out a sigh of relief, his muscles relaxing.

Just then, a heavy weight slammed into Lionblaze from behind. "I told you not to take your eyes off me!" Breezepelt's scent wrapped around him, and Lionblaze could feel breath quivering his neck fur as Breezepelt leaned in for the kill. Lionblaze tensed his back legs to kick him off.

Suddenly, a golden brown pelt shot past, tumbling into Breezepelt. "Heathertail!? What in Starclan are you doing!,"Breezepelt yelped, pushing himself away from the cat. Sorreltail shot out from the crowds of fighting cats, bounding after Heathertail, who leaped to her feet, spinning around to face her. "She was chasing me and I tripped! I'm sorry!,"She apologized quickly, racing back to Sorreltail. They disappeared from Lionblaze's sight in a tumble of fur, claws glistening.

Lionblaze looked up, realizing Breezepelt was distracted by Heathertail, and leaped, slashing out with tooth and claw. Breezepelt pushed him off, throwing him into a tree, before glancing over his shoulder, and bounding into the tumble of fighting cats. Lionblaze shook his head, jumping to his feet. He turned to see Nightcloud racing off into the trees, Leafpool snapping at her tail.

Lionblaze looked around, finding a large rock that overlooked the clearing. he leaped up onto it, looking down upon the clearing. In one corner, Dovewing and Ivypool were slashing out at a Weaselfur, matching move for move, chasing the tom back into the trees. Nearer to the middle of the battlefield, Squirrelflight was facing of with Ashfoot, and around the back, Lillypaw and Seedpaw were fighting back to back, surrounded by Furzepaw, Boulderpaw, and Whiskerpaw, but they seemed to be doing fine. Nearer to the base of the rock Lionblaze was standing on, Molenose was fighting both Swallowtail and Leaftail.

Lionblaze bunched his muscles, leaping down onto Leaftail, tackling her to the ground. He let out a snarl, slashing his paw down her face. Paw-steps sounded behind him, and Lionblaze turned his head in time to see Swallowtail leap into the air. Lionblaze jumped to his back legs, swiping at Swallowtail with claws outstretched, throwing him into the rock. Leaftail and Swallowtail scrambled to their paws, but before either of them could move, Molenose tackled Swallowtail, tumbling in a pile of tooth and claw. Lionblaze twisted around, jumping over the she-cat. Before she could move, he hooked his claw around her back legs, pulling them out from under her.

She fell to the ground with an _oof_, and Lionblaze bite down on her foreleg, feeling flesh tear under his grip, and blood trickle down his mouth. The she-cat let out a yowl of pain, kicking him away, before rapidly limping off in the direction of the stream, followed by Swallowtail, bounding after her with Molenose at his paws.

A screech of pain sounded from the other side of the clearing. Lionblaze jumped, spinning around. The scent of blood filled his nose, a scent he had been ignoring until just then. A chill ran through him. A black shape, barley visible in the unbroken darkness of the night, was standing over a small white she-cat, his mouth stained with blood and his amber eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. _Breezepelt!_

"Halfpaw!,"Lionblaze screeched, pulling his way through the fighting cats as fast as he could, but it seemed Echopaw and Splashpaw were faster. They leaped out of the knot of fighting cats, exchanging only a nod before taking positions on either side of Breezepelt. They began to run around him in opposite directions, confusing him. He tried to swipe at Echopaw, but Splashpaw would attack him from behind, and the same thing with Echopaw if he attacked Splashpaw.

Lionblaze saw a flash of gray fur at the edge of his vision, and turned his head to see Jayfeather leaping over knots of cats and snaking his way over to Halfpaw. He crouched down beside her, meowing something Lionblaze couldn't hear, before dragging her quickly to the bramble thicket nearby.

Lionblaze directed his attention back on the kits, who were looking around confused. He bounded over to them, sighing in relief when he realized they weren't badly hurt. "Where'd that black cat go?,"He asked.

The apprentices shook their heads. "We don't know. He sent Splashpaw into a tree, so I ran over to check on him, and when we turned back around...,"Echopaw murmured. "He was gone,"Splashpaw finished.

* * *

**If you read the note above, you'd know I'm in slight turmoil. I hope you liked the chapter, but these confusing feelings might make it harder to turn the next chapter in. I really liked the fighting in this, and couldn't help reading it over myself... Sorry, guys, no funny comment today... I don't feel up to it, but... You know, you guys really make me laugh, so I think I can try! Let's see... Funny... Something funny... OOOO! OOOO! REFERENCE! Can you guess this Disney movie? "Ooooooooo! The buuuuuuttttttt!" Yep! You guessed it! Finding Nemo! Lol... Anyway, I am so bored lately, and it seems like there isn't anything to do! Have you ever watched an Anime, or read a Manga, and just wish with all your might that it would happen in real life? I always do... I mean, I WANNA BECOME A CAT! I WANNNA! XD Yep, that made me feel better. Bye, guys! Please Review, favorite, or follow!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own Warriors. Do I need to keep going over this?**

**WARNING! WARNING! STRONG VIOLENCE AHEAD! UNLESS YOU ARE USED TO THE VIOLENCE OF WARRIOR CATS, DO NOT READ!**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter! I got so distracted, and had such a massive writer's block that I couldn't come up with anything, and then I eventually forgot where I was going with this chapter, so... yeah. Where is that Writer, anyway? HEY, WRITER! GET THIS BLOCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**So, without further ado, I present to you, _Coming Back, Chapter_** **_9._ ****Enjoy!**

* * *

The scent of blood made Jayfeather jump. _Half Moon's _blood. He pushed his way through the brambles, ignoring the knots of fighting cats around him as he weaved his way through the crowd over to Halfpaw's side. He crouched down, sniffing her closely. Her neck and right foreleg were bleeding heavily with teeth marks in them. She had several long claw marks over her side and stomach, and her wounded leg was dislocated.

Jayfeather licked her ear gently,"H.. Half Moon?" It had been a while since he had called her by her tribe name instead of her clan name. "J... Jay's Wing?" Halfpaw's voice was cracked with pain. "It's alright. Don't talk. You'll be alright,"He soothed, though doubt plagued his mind. He quickly pushed it away, carefully grabbing Halfpaw's scruff as gently as he could, dragging her through the tumble of cats back to his bramble bush, his body shielding her from lashing paws.

He laid her down in a quick bracken nest he had made when he found the dip. Blood scent filled his nose, and he felt a small pool of the liquid forming at his paws, warm and sticky. He grabbed a pile of moss he had brought with him, pressing it against Halfpaw's neck. "Please stop bleeding...,"He mumbled. The moss at his paws became heavy with blood, and he threw it to the side, pressing another wad up against the wound.

Her blood continued to flow, and she was growing a fever. He felt despair pressing on his every side, but he didn't give in. "Please stop... Please stop... Please stop!,"His voice became a desperate wail. Suddenly, Jayfeather realized he could feel a pelt up against his. He looked up weakly, seeing a faint outline of Yellowfang. She nodded to Jayfeather, leaning her head down.

"You can't take her now! Not ye-,"Jayfeather began desperately, but stopped. Yellowfang touched her nose to Half Moon's neck gently. The blood almost immediately began to come out of her wounds slower. Jayfeather touched her pad with his nose, gasping. her fever had gone down slightly. Jayfeather spun around to thank Yellowfang, but she was already gone, and everything was dark again.

Jayfeather picked up a wad of moss, rubbing it on Halfpaw's neck. The bleeding stopped coming, and he quickly pushed the moss over her leg wound. His paws were sticky with blood, but he ignored it, quickly chewing up a few marigold leaves and rubbing the pulp on Halfpaw's neck, before desperately wrapping it in cobwebs and moving on to her leg. It was still pulsing with blood when he removed the moss, but this time it was less. He sat down, licking her leg gently, until the blood slowed down enough for him to treat. Jayfeather quickly rubbed Marigold over the wound, wrapping it in a wad of Cobwebs gently.

He sank his teeth into her leg, carefully avoiding the cobwebs, and snapped it back into place with a _pop_. Half Moon let out a whimper of pain. Jayfeather jumped, leaning over to her and licking her ear gently. "You'll be alright,"He whispered, sniffing over her other, more minor wounds. Most had already stopped bleeding, but just in case, he smeared a poultice of Marigold and Oak Leaf onto their wounds, wrapping them in cobwebs.

The brambles rustled, and Jayfeather caught Windclan scent on the breeze. Specifically, Breezepelt. Jayfeather felt rage surge through him. His lips drew back into a snarl, and he unsheathed his claws, taking a protective stance in front of Half Moon.

"You ruined my life!,"Breezepelt roared. Jayfeather crouched down, tensing his muscles to attack. _I'll protect you with my life..._ He glanced over his shoulder for a second, but quickly snapped his attention back on Breezepelt.

Jayfeather heard paw-steps pound the earth as Breezepelt raced at him. Jayfeather felt claws rub his whiskers, and ducked. A claw hooked his back leg, pulling it out from under him. He let out gasp of shock.

A paw pressed against his back, pushing his face into the ground with claws unsheathed. Jayfeather struggled to push him off, squirming and wiggling to get out of his grip, but to no avid. He could feel his strength sapping out of him, and thorn-sharp claws tearing into his flesh, pulling clumps of fur out and ripping his skin.

Jayfeather let out a screech of pain, and the scent of blood filled his nostrils. _He almost killed Half Moon! _Rage bubbled up inside Jayfeather, giving his legs strength. He scrambled desperately to find his footing, finally managing to tuck them underneath himself. He pushed off the ground, throwing Breezepelt into the air.

The scent of blood filled Jayfeather's nose, and he realized with shock that Halfpaw had started bleeding again! Jayfeather's instincts screamed at him to run up to her and check on her, but he forced his feet to stay still, snarling at Breezepelt.

"Die!,"He growled. Jayfeather's whisker's twitched as Breezepelt raced past him, most likely trying to take him by surprise from behind. Jayfeather felt hot breath on his tail, and spun around, pouncing. Jayfeather felt relief flow through him when his claws met fur, knocking Breezepelt to the ground.

Jayfeather lifted his lip, his fur bristled. He raised his backlegs, bringing them down against Breezepelt's back. Satisfaction flowed over him when the tom let out a screech of pain, flailing his limps desperately as flesh ripped from his back. He slashed his claw over Jayfeather's muzzle, forcing him to back up.

Jayfeather could sense Breezepelt, tensing his muscles to pounce. Suddenly, Jayfeather felt the vibration of the ground as he leaped into the air. Claws dug into his shoulders, knocking him over. A roar erupted from outside the brambles. "Get away from him!"

The heavy weight was thrown off Jayfeather. He scrambled to his feet, panting. A pelt brushed against his side, then another on the other. Lionblaze and Dovewing's scent surrounded him.

"Ivypool is outside guarding the brambles,"Dovewing explained, her fur disappearing from his side. Lionblaze's quickly followed. Jayfeather sat down, craning his neck to lick his wounds. He pricked his ears when he realized the paw-steps were getting closer to were Half Moon was!

Jayfeather jumped to his feet, his pain ignored as he bounded over to Half Moon, crouching in front of her with his lips drawn back in a snarl. He could sense that Breezepelt was right in front of him. He slashed out a paw, claws extended, hooking what felt like a paw. Jayfeather yanked, pulling it out from under Breezepelt, who fell with a thud on the floor.

Jayfeather smelled blood, and heard the sound of flesh ripping between claws. Breezepelt let out a yowl of pain as Lionblaze held him down, and Jayfeather could hear Dovewing biting down on his leg.

He could hear claws scraping earth as Breezepelt scrambled to his feet, escaping from Lionblaze's grip and bounding away. Jayfeather noticed his paw-steps slow slightly when he went past, followed by a weak whimper of pain, the scent of blood filling his nose. _He must have reopened Half Moon's wounds!_

Jayfeather sat down, hunched over her protectively. He tried to stop the bleeding desperately with a ball of moss, but couldn't even slow it down! The brambles rustled as Dovewing and Lionblaze pushed their way out of them, leaving Jayfeather alone. "It... It will be ok.. You'll be ok, Half Moon,"He murmured softly, licking her ear.

No matter how hard he tried, the blood kept coming, however slow. _If this keeps going, she'll die of blood loss! And I don't have enough herbs here to heal her..._ He flattened his ears to the cries of battle outside the brambles. Blood stench filled his nose. "Fall Back!,"Onestar yowled outside.

Paws pounded the earth as the clan made retreated through the undergrowth, running back to their territory. Jayfeather stood up, shaking himself. He had to check on his clanmates, and quickly. "I'll be back soon, Half Moon,"He whispered, turning around and pushing his way out of the brambles.

The clearing was dotted with fallen twigs and leaves, tripping Jayfeather as he pushed his way through the undergrowth. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, making it hard to find his clanmates. He quickly picked out Bramblestar's scent, following it. "Are you all right?,"He asked as the scent grew stronger, and fresh.

"I'm fine. Make sure the other cats are ok,"Bramblestar meowed, his paw-steps going past him. They were uneven, as though he was limping, but other than that he seemed fine. Jayfeather nodded, bounding off from one cat to the other. None of them had very severe wounds, so Jayfeather quickly raced back to Half Moon.

"H...Halfpaw?,"He murmured. Her breath ragged. "A-am I g-going to d-die again?" Jayfeather shook his head. "I won't let you... I promise..." Just then, brambles rustle behind him, and the scent of Mousewhisker filled his nose. "Halfpaw? Halfpaw! No!" Mousewhisker pushed Jayfeather away, sniffing his kit desperately.

"She's bleeding! Why is their so much blood? She's dieing! Help her!" Jayfeather felt his fur stand on end. He stood up, glaring at the source of Mousewhisker's scent. "She will be fine, but I need to get her back to camp!,"He snapped. Jayfeather felt surprise flow out of Mousewhisker in waves.

"Then I'll help-,"He started. Jayfeather flicked his tail crossingly, trying to keep his voice from trembling. "No." Jayfeather felt waves of disappointment coming of the tom. "Fine...,"He sighed, pushing his way out of the brambles. Jayfeather sank his teeth into Half Moon's scruff gently, pulling her up onto his back. "This will make it easier to carry you..."

Jayfeather pushed his way out of the brambles, being careful not to snag Halfpaw's fur on the thorns. Echopaw and Splashpaw almost immediately raced forward to meet them. "Are you ok? Is she going to be ok?!" Jayfeather glared at them. "Of course! She'll be fine!,"He snapped. Echopaw and Splashpaw took a step back, surprised. Jayfeather walked past them, trudging past the warriors as they got ready to head home.

Jayfeather felt Halfpaw's blood drip down his flank, sticky and uncomfortable, but he ignored it, only making sure Halfpaw didn't fall off his back. He pushed his way into the camp, ignoring the thorns snatching at his pelt.

"My kit!,"Icecloud gasped, bounding across the clearing. "Oh, my kit! My poor, poor kit!,"She cried. Jayfeather pushed past her, padding across the clearing to his den and sliding Half Moon of his back onto the mossy nest.

Icecloud, Mousewhisker, Echopaw, and Splashpaw had followed him to his den. "Please, can I help with anything!,"Icecloud begged. Jayfeather let out a sigh, flicking the tip of his tail. He was so close to crying and begging himself, he just wanted to be alone, but he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Fine, then. Lick her wounds and try to get them to stop bleeding, but be careful,"He sighed, turning around and scrambling his way into the rock cleft. He reached out, picking out marigold, cobwebs, and poppy seeds, then turned, carrying them over to Half Moon.

"Now that the wound is clean, I need you four to leave my den and give her some breathing room,"He ordered, flicking his tail to the den entrance. The family slowly shuffled out of the den, disappointment coming off them in waves. Jayfeather sat down, chewing up the marigold leaves. He quickly stumbled over to Halfpaw, rubbing the poultice on her wounds with his paw.

Then he scooped up a bundle of cobwebs, wrapping them around her neck wound gently, then around her leg wound. "You'll be fine...,"He murmured, pushing the poppy seeds to Half Moon's side. "Eat these,"He ordered, his voice gentle,"They will help you sleep and ease the pain."

He listened to her lap up the small seeds, her breathing less ragged. He touched his nose to her pad gently, feeling for a fever. Her fever had grown since Yellowfang visited him, and it was worrying. "Stay awake for just a bit longer,"Jayfeather whispered, heading back to his cleft in the wall. He quickly grabbed a small bundle of moss and a few leaves of Feverfew, then padded back to Halfpaw.

He laid the Leaves down beside Half Moon. "Eat these,"He ordered, picking up the moss in his mouth and dropping it in the pool of water. "Then you can sleep." _She's lost so much blood... She's lucky to be alive. She'll need to sleep so she can regain it..._ He shook his head, twisting down and washing the blood from his paws, flinching at the revolting taste, before pushing his way out of his den.

He didn't waste any time double checking everyone's wounds. Echopaw had a deep gash in her cheek, but it wasn't bleeding to much. She was also limping from a wound in one of her forelegs. Splashpaw had a nick in his ear, and a gash in his side, as well as a bite mark on his shoulder, but he was fine. Those two had the worst of the wounds, so he sent them to the medicine den, telling them not to disturb Halfpaw.

He then treated a few of the minor scratches and wounds of the other warriors, caring for Bramblestar last. "Your leg looks infected. I'll need to check on it everyday, and that also means no more heavy work for you,"Jayfeather ordered, rubbing marigold on the deep gash, then wrapping it in cobwebs. "I need to go look at those three apprentices,"Jayfeather sighed, heading back to his den.

Echopaw was sitting in a nest closer to the entrance, with Splashpaw curled up in exhaustion beside her. Jayfeather walked over to his herb store, grabbing a few marigold leaves, feverfew leaves, cobwebs, and poppy seeds, then padded over to the young apprentices. He touched his nose to Splashpaw's pad, then Echopaw's. Echopaw's felt slightly feverish, but Splashpaw seemed fine.

Jayfeather pushed the feverfew over to Echopaw. "Eat these,"He ordered, listening to her gag as she swallowed the leaves. He chewed up the marigold leaves quickly, looking at Splashpaw. "Let me see your ear,"He ordered, leaning forward with the marigold poultice rubbed on his paw. He licked the wound quickly, cleaning it, before smearing the marigold onto the wound.

"I can't put cobwebs on it, so be careful not to let it come off, and while I treat Echopaw's cheek, I need you to lick the wound on your side." Jayfeather heard a lapping noise as the tom obeyed his orders. Jayfeather leaned over to Echopaw, licking her cheek quickly before smearing marigold on her wound, and covering it with cobwebs. "Don't let it come off, and lick you leg wound clean."

He turned back to Splashpaw, sniffing his side. It wasn't bleeding as much anymore, so Jayfeather quickly smeared marigold over it, wrapping it thickly with cobwebs. Then he sniffed the apprentice's shoulder wound. It smelled infected. "This may sting a bit,"He warned, rubbing the marigold on the wound. He quickly wrapped it in cobwebs, looking up at the apprentice. "It's infected. Make sure your mentor understands no patrol or heavy training until I say otherwise. Come see me tomorrow and let me check on it again,"Jayfeather ordered, flick his tail to the entrance.

The nest rustled as Splashpaw scrambled out of it and headed off. Jayfeather turned his head to look at Echopaw. "Let me have a look at your leg,"Jayfeather ordered. The nest rustled as she stuck out her foreleg. Jayfeather felt it with his paw. "It's dislocated,"He commented,"This is going to hurt, but try not to scream." He bit into the leg, holding it firmly in his mouth, then moved it.

A small _pop_ sound echoed around the den, and Jayfeather could hear Echopaw bite back a screech of pain. "Done,"Jayfeather sighed, sniffing the wound once again. Jayfeather rubbed marigold on the wound, wrapping it with cobwebs. "No hunting, training, or patrols for three more sunrises. Then no heavy training until I say otherwise,"Jayfeather ordered, dismissing the young apprentice and heading back to Half Moon. "You'll be fine... I promise...,"He whispered, nuzzling her gently.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It took me so long to figure it out! And then took me even longer to edit it when I was done! But it's all worth it, when I now have more than 20,000 words in my fanfiction, and I'm not even half done! You just wait, this shall be the most popular warriors fanfiction, or at least the longest one! Keep cheering me on until the end! Until then, bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sorry, guys, but I have to break it to you. I... Don't own Warriors...**

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm surprised some of you are even still reading this xD This is my most popular story thanks to you, recruits! From now on, that's what I'll call you, even though some of you aren't part of the Sacred Army. Can you tell I'm a fan of Sky? Right now, I have over 2000 views! OMG I forgot where I was going with the plot of this story... Something about chocolate... and pet owls... and... Nope, don't remember at all :D That might be a very large problem xD I lost every drop of inspiration in my mind! D: But I'll get it back, I promise! By my name of Sacredfire(I only put 44 because Sacredfire was already taken) I will get you those chapters! And I know I mess up a lot of words, but that's cause the grammar check on my computer sucks! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't kill me!**

* * *

Jayfeather felt a shudder pass through him. He turned his head to look at Lionblaze, trying his best to keep a flat face. "She... ahhhh... She used to want to be a medicine cat apprentice,"He lied.

"But she takes no interest in herbs,"Lionblaze snapped. Jayfeather sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. But not now. Dovewing and Halfpaw are part of this, too." Lionblaze let out a satisfied huff.

After a while, Jayfeather and Lionblaze headed home. Jayfeather headed to his den, while Lionblaze turned to the warriors den in search of Dovewing. Jayfeather dropped his herbs with the others, padding over to Halfpaw. "We're going out into the forest. We need to explain a few things to Dovewing and Lionblaze,"He whispered quietly.

The den rustled as she scrambled to her feet. He helped her out of the nest, and they padded to the entrance. "Where are you going?,"Brairlight asked. "Halfpaw needs to stretch her leg to make sure it heals properly,"Jayfeather lied. "Oh... Ok,"Brairlight sighed, flicking her tail to dismiss them.

Jayfeather pushed his way out of the den, Halfpaw limping after him. They made their way across the camp, meeting up with Dovewing and Lionblaze near the entrance. "What's all the fuss about?,"Dovewing asked. "You'll see,"Jayfeather whispered. They padded to the entrance, but just as they were pushing their way out, Icecloud stopped them.

"And where are you four going?,"She asked. "I am taking Halfpaw out to stretch her leg and make sure it heals properly. Those two are going hunting,"Jayfeather lied. "Ok, then,"Icecloud meowed. Jayfeather lead the group out of the camp, heading to the edge of the territory that wasn't bordered by any clans. He stopped at a spot less patrolled, sniffing the air.

"No one is nearby,"He remarked, then walked over to the base of a tree surrounded by a bramble bush. He crawled underneath the brambles, finding an empty spot below the tree roots. "Here is a good spot,"He decided, sitting up. Halfpaw shuffled in, brushing her pelt up against Jayfeather's. Dovewing and Lionblaze sat down near them, looking at them intently.

"What in Starclan is this about!?,"Dovewing asked. "Well... Remember how those Ancient cats joined in the fight against the Dark Forest, the same ones we met in our dreams before the battle?,"He asked. "Y...Yes,"Lionblaze muttered.

"Halfpaw is actually Half Moon of the Ancients,"Jayfeather explained,"And I am the reincarnation of Jay's Wing. You, Dovewing, are the reincarnation of his sister, Dove's wing, and Lionblaze, you are the reincarnation of the first kit born in the mountains, Lion's Roar." Dovewing let out a gasp,"I was your sister?!" Jayfeather nodded.

"When I went to the Tribe of Rushing Water, I went back in time, living my first life. I was the cat who convinced the Tribe to move to the mountains. Dovewing, you and Half Moon where the only cats that supported me at first,"Jayfeather explained. "And what about Halfpaw? How was she important?,"Lionblaze snapped.

"_I_ was the very first Stoneteller,"Halfpaw snapped back. Lionblaze quieted down. "Yes, she was indeed. And I was the one who choose her. And, Dovewing, that's how I knew what the caves look like. I was the one who trained those cats to hunt Hawks and Eagles,"Jayfeather continued.

"What does that have to do with your relationship with Halfpaw?,"Lionblaze asked, annoyance in his voice. "He's getting there!,"Halfpaw awnsered. "Actually, Lionblaze...,"Jayfeather took a deep breath, his stomach in knots from the lie he was about to tell,"As I said, I choose the first Stoneteller, her. That's all."

"I had to come back to the future, and Jay's Wing disappeared...,"He murmured the last part. Half Moon rested her soft tail on Jayfeather's back,"You have no idea how much I missed you guys. Dove's wing, you were my best friend. Lion's Roar, you were our strongest fighter."

"So... So that's your relationship,"Lionblaze muttered. "This is a secret kept for many moons, more than you could count!,"Jayfeather finished, leaving out the fact they Half Moon had been his mate. He felt Dovewing's fur brush his own. She seemed to be in her own world, though.

Jayfeather stretched into Dovewing's mind. He saw a tabby tom, running at her side, outside the territory, and he felt love and affection coming off of both of them. The vision faded away, and his sight went black once again.

"You need to promise you'll keep this secret for me! I'm begging you!,"Jayfeather meowed, staring at them with desperate eyes. "I promise,"Dovewing meowed immediately. After a moments pause, Lionblaze let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you,"Jayfeather smiled,"Now you two need to run off and find some prey." He flicked his tail. The two cats scrambled out from under the brambles, followed by Jayfeather and Halfpaw. Lionblaze and Dovewing headed into the forest to hunt. Jayfeather nudged Halfpaw gently. "Let's get back before your leg get's hurt anymore than it already is...,"He murmured, licking her ear.

He let her lean on him as they headed back to camp, cherishing their few minutes together alone. He helped her scramble through the barrier, then split apart from her. He headed over to the freshkill pile, leaving Halfpaw to limp over to the den. He choose a surprisingly plump vole for him and Halfpaw to share, and a mouse for Brairlight.

Jayfeather padded over to his den, dropping the mouse at Brairlight's paws. "Your probably hungry,"He meowed. "Yes, very. Thank you!,"She meowed, her voice showing her exhaustion from her exercises. Jayfeather walked over to Halfpaw, who was sitting in a different part of the den, hidden by brambles. Jayfeather dropped the vole.

"Want to share?,"He murmured gently. "Yes, lets,"She purred. He sat down beside her, fur brushing fur. He took a bite of the vole, licking his lips. Jayfeather twinned tails with Halfpaw, purring between mouthfuls. "I really missed you, ya know that?,"He whispered. "I know,"She murmured back. They finished off the vole quickly, licking their lips. Jayfeather picked up the remains, pushing himself to his feet. "Go get some rest, Half Moon,"He flicked his tail to her nest.

She limped off to her nest. Jayfeather headed off to the Dirt Place, leaving the remains with the others. He then headed back to his den, passing Brairlight and Half Moon, and grabbing a bundle of Borage leaves for the queens.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah... Boring ending for such a long-awaited chapter! But I really hope this will satisfy you until I can continue the story! You don't think I would discontinue this or put it on hold, do you? I love this pairing and this story! And most of all, I think you recruits are the ones who really make me want to keep writing... Thank you for that! :D**

**Jayfeather: WHY YOU FORGET PLOTLINE!?**

**Anyway, please favorite, follow, or review, or a combination of them! If you like my story/stories, and want to become one of the recruits, favorite/follow my profile itself! Thanks, and see you next chapter!(which will hopefully be done before the next lunar eclipse)**


End file.
